


Who Is She?

by ForeverPluggedIn97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Based in Ireland, Clary does kickboxing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Being an Asshole, Jonathan just wants to be a good brother, New School, Sarcasm, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPluggedIn97/pseuds/ForeverPluggedIn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan doesn't know who his new sister is, she may be in his house but he doesn't know her at all. All she does is spend time in her room or in the gym instead of trying to become part of the family, but what happens when one day he gets the chance to see her in action, will that get her to come out of her shell or drive her deeper into herself. All Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey,  
> So this is another TMI Fan fic which I wrote when I was a wee naive child. So again please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy, cause this has made me laugh a whole lot.

Johnathan's POV:  
It's been three months since Jocelyn and Clary moved into my home. Jocelyn has settled down fine with my father, smiling laughing having parties and generally being happy. It`s Clary everyone worries about, in the three months since she moved in she's only been talking when asked and is either in her room or over in the local gym. When my father and Jocelyn tried talking to her about it she just became even moodier refusing to even acknowledge anyone unless absolutely necessary, and spending more time In the gym doing whatever she does. To say I'm worried isn't exactly right, I mean I probably should because she's my sister now, but I can't say I'm not thrilled that she isn't trying to come into the family, I've always been the only child and the apple of my father`s eyes. Forgive me if I didn’t exactly get up and do a happy dance when I was told I was getting a sibling. 

Groaning I go downstairs and always Clary's note is on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen, and as always it’s as vague as possible, 'Gone to gym don’t know when back.' Sighing I grab my cornflakes out of the cupboard and turn on the radio to drown out the silence that has consumed the way too big house that I've grown up in. I'm casually dancing around the kitchen in my boxers with the spoon in my hand waving it around like a wand from Harry Potter ,something incidentally Clary brought back to me, as she was clearly re reading by the dog eared copy of the book which she left on the window the first and last time I've seen her willingly out of her room 

Just as the memory makes me smile my phone blares up with Jace`s annoying face on it, I frown wondering what he wants and I answer it cautiously. “Jon?” he says breathing hard, “What`s wrong Jace you sound breathless there, been eating too many enchiladas again?” I joke after he ate at least eight of them yesterday at Sebastian's after training.  
“Ha. Funny, just wait till were on the pitch I'll rightly kick your ass as I always do, no the real reason I called was because I just saw Cla- I mean your sister walking into the gym. Just thought you'd wanna know” Jace says going silent waiting for me to say something. 

I pause, to tell you the truth I've always wanted to know what she does but don’t want to ask her for fear she`ll do whatever it is she does to me. Smart aren't you Jonathan, scared of your sixteen year old half sister who doesn't do that much. Terrifying isn't she. “John?” Jace says on the other line waiting for my answer. “Give me ten minutes” I say hanging up and race upstairs, to get changed into day old jeans and a black polo neck shirt, I ruffle up my hair knowing the cheerleaders train right besides the gym in the field, hopefully Aline will see me and we can pick up where we left off last. "Not the time to think about it, you can finally understand why your half sister can`t be bothered being around my friends, yet it's totally grand to wake up at god knows when to go to a gym to train with strangers." I mutter to myself shoving my feet, grabbing a bag then heading downstairs. 

I grab my Jeep keys lock the door and drive towards our little town of Idris, hoping to get there before the traffic starts building up for the festival the cheerleaders are having because they made county finals, I'm secretly disappointed when I don’t see Aline but in her place is Jace and.. All of the guys. Groaning I get out of the car banging the door shut, “What” I say trying not to frown “Was seeing whatever she's doing this interesting?” I ask glaring at them, which is met by grins and enthusiastic nods. I shake my head but inside I'm buzzing, I finally get to see what my little sister gets up to when she's not in her cave which is what me and the guys have started calling it. 

We get into the gym which is all white tiles and smiling instructors, we walk up to reception and the girl behind the desk looks up from reading some soppy romantic book which only lonely teen girls would be reading. “Can I help you?” she asks wearily not even bothering to try hiding the sarcasm in her voice, which seems oddly familiar. “Mia?” Kyle gasps out looking straight at her blushing slightly, I smirk there`s something going on there that he hasn't told us about. “Wow you remember my name now, how convenient” she snaps at him making him flinch, whoa ok definitely something going on there. “Umh were looking for my step sister Clary? . She left her water bottle at home and we thought she`d need it”. 

Mia just snorts and says; “You might as well just say sister, just because you don’t share the same DNA doesn't mean you aren’t related. Your father married her mum and she's pregnant with their love child so you're siblings anyway” We all look at her like she`s grown three heads and where one is a puppy trying to lick your face the other is a camel spitting in your face.  
“Oh for crying out loud. Third door on the left, careful though she plays loud music and may not be in the mood to see you... guys" then went back to her book leaving us to slowly make our way down the corridor, we get to the door open it listening to the blaring to the burning music and gasp. 

Clary POV:  
When I was twelve I used to get teased by girls in my year for my hair colour. Then when I got older and other girls developed and became available I became more awkward and still five four with burning green eyes and no hint of a chest. Kids used to corner me in the playground and kick me for the music I was into, saying that I was being stupid and not even trying to fit into whatever the class likes, I used to take it, letting them kick me to the ground steal my lunch and my bus money so I'd have to walk three miles home come rain or shine. 

Then my mother went and married her professor. Ok that sounds bad, she graduated last year and two months after he asked her out and they've been in “Love” ever since, getting married tying me to this stupid “happy family” and then getting my mother knocked up again just so we could add another one in. I was supposed to act happy, and for a while I tried but it soon it became apparent that it just wasn't going to work, so I hid in my room watching anything I could get my hands on. Supernatural, Merlin , Doctor Who or Sherlock. Yeah I'm a fan girl what can I say. Anyway I started talking less and less to avoid awkward conversations and only ate when I had to, remembering kids calling me fat because I offered to finish some girls roll and it ruining my appetite. 

Now I'm tougher. I'm going to the gym six times a week boxing with the trainers who say I've got real potential, let`s see the bullies try hurt me now I know how to defend myself. No longer am I the pathetic little girl who cried if you touched her, now I'm a something to be reckoned with. I enter the gym and smile at Mia who as always got her head stuck in a book, she waves it over at me and winks, “Like Loki yet?” I say walking over to her having a few minutes to kill before I'm due with Luke. Mia chuckles and says; “Nope still Finn” I throw my head back and laugh, “Dude Finn is such an asshole just wait and see” I say waving bye then walking down to my room and enter where as always Luke is wrapping his hands waiting for me. 

“Hey” I say tossing down my bag and walking towards him to swallow me in a hug, see though Luke is forty something he`s the only one who knows how painful the move here has been to me, leaving my only friend Isabelle behind to come to this alien place. “Hey yourself, how's my Clare Bear?” I groan at the name he`s decided to call me. I push out of the hug and say with a smirk on my face “Ready to kick your ass as always”. Luke just huffs and leads me over to the mat for warm up, After warm up and wrapping my hands we go in to the main circuit of the training, I box to defend myself. I'm never going to be a girl who lets anybody she loves try defending a defenceless little girl. No I'm going to be preparing for the worst so I can save everyone I love, even if that includes my UN born brother or sister and my idiotic brother. 

“Ready?” Luke asks me strapping on his head guard and gum shield before waiting for me, I hold up my gloves runs over to the speakers, take out Luke`s phone and insert my old ratty iPod Nano and clicked play. Paramore 'Crushcrush' then go on the attack. I don’t even notice somebody open the door, just keep walking on the defence until Luke comes at me and I go at him. I duck his attack throw my leg out and Luke goes tumbling but springs right back up. He grins and I turn in a circle and run at him, but at the last moment I use the moment to jump and tumble over him then just as he turns I punch him straight in the nose and he goes reeling. Thankfully we wear enough padding that at worst it`s been bruised. He gets back up and laughs “Well done, nice jump, were...” but he doesn't finish and before I know I'm on the floor with him leaning over me grinning like a wolf. 

“Try get out of this” and he leans his whole weight on my stomach and I gasp as all the air leaves me. “Clary!” somebody shouts and I and Luke turn to see my idiotic brother and his friends staring at us wide eyes. Luke uses that distraction to flip me over and sit on him. “Tap out.” He say sweetly to I glare at my brother who seems to becoming more and more nervous. I look back at Luke who’s grinning like a Chester cat that got some milk then swear under my voice just so I and Luke can hear. “Fine, I'm out but don’t think this is over that`s one out of how many for you, don’t get cocky.” I say before turning to my brother and glaring. 

Luke just smiles grabs his bag waves at me as he leaves the room leaving me and this pathetic group in this big rec room. “What” I snarl causing them to back away from me towards the door, “Do you think you`re doing here? Was it too much to resist seeing his little half weakling of a sister try fight someone that you just had to see it?” I walk over to them who are satisfactorily cowering beside the door. 

“We.” The guy I think name is Kyle stutters out, I snap my face towards him and snarl “We what?!” making them all jump again. “What Kyle is trying to say is that we don’t really know you. I mean all you do is stay in your room so we wanted to know something you like, we just weren’t expecting that” The golden haired guy says. 

I snort and say “BS. When you come up with a better excuse I`ll be at home having a shower and praying I don’t have to see any of you for a while” with that I grab my bag and phone and pug myself into my iPod drowning myself in music hoping no one will notice the tear running down my face, I mean I do keep to myself but it hurts when some golden boy points it out. I quickly wave good bye to Mia and walk outside before she can question the tear. 

Johnathan's POV:  
“Well that was...” Sebastian said looking around the room. I'm not listening though one thing running through my mind. “We have to apologize” I say then jog out of the room with the guys following behind me, yet I already know we`re too late and it`s confirmed when Mia just points to the door with a glare on her face.  
I run out to the vacant car park and just think what have done now...

Clary's POV:  
I enter the empty house and another tear running down for the life I left behind, I jog up the stairs to the bathroom slam the door and get in not even bothering to try dry up the tears just let them roll down my checks. For my lost at war dad, for my mum dragging me into this hell hole, for the friends left behind and over all just for the black hole that`s filling my heart with loneliness.  
I can’t do this anymore.

Well? Did you like it? did you hate it? Tell me what you think and I'll upload more :)


	2. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, hope everyone is doing well. Here's the next update in this fic.   
> Enjoy and if you liked it maybe leave a review? would make my day :)

Three months earlier:  
Clary's POV:  
Time to meet the people who've ruined my life I think as my mum drives into a housing estate that I've never seen or heard before smiling all the way ,yapping on about how fun it will that we will finally be able to become a real family.

What was wrong with our old family? I think again glaring out at the too perfect estate with it's perfectly clipped grass and lines of straight little trees, I don't want to be here. I'd rather be in a swamp being chased down by week hungry alligators than here in the car with all our stuff stuffed around me being driven to our "new home", yet here I am with my earphones in ignoring my mum and trying not to cry remembering how heartbroken Izzy looked saying goodbye.

I don't have any time to think about it though as we`ve arrived to a cream white house with loads of windows and a tiny front garden. Mum stops the car and we sit in silence for a minute just staring up at the house. "Please try Clare, for me" my mother whispers to me not even looking at me. I don't answer just put my earphones back in and get out of the car grabbing my bag pack and one of the boxes and going up to the big red door.

I knock loud enough for someone to hear then go back to help my mum with the photo albums that she can't carry. She smiles crookedly at me and says; "A year ago you wouldn't have been able to do this with such ease" then quickly turns away before I can say anything as the door opens and Valentine comes jogging out to kiss my mother passionately on the mouth, which I really didn't need to see and to help her with the box she`d taken out of the car.

I don't even say a hello just grab the other box that he didn't even notice and go inside the house, I'm not going to lie and say it was horrible because it wasn't, but to be honest it looked a little too done up and modern for my taste, I make my way into the kitchen place the boxes onto the table then go back outside to get others.

When I go back outside they`re both still there acting like teenagers which they are definitely not, Valentine is whispering something in my mother`s ear and she's blushing like a school girl, shaking my head I walk past them causing my mum to straighten up and blush again but not for the same reason, even valentine looks sheepish and comes to help me with the last few boxes.

"Thanks Kiddo" he says grabbing one of my book boxes, I snatch it back from him shoving toiletries into his hand then growl; "I'm not your kid." Then stalk back into the house ignoring his surprised face.

I look up at the house I've grown up in and for some unknown reason to me it feels like it's changed. I mean I know it`s changed inside there`s two girls living here now where as it used to be just me and my dad eating off of disposable plates shouting at the football but now he`s all business and acting like he thinks a father should act. I don't know what they've done to my dad but I don't like it.

My house hasn't changed on the outside but as the saying goes "It`s the inside that counts" I laugh humorlessly at that as I make my way to the front door. This is the first time I'm going to enter the house and not have my dad`s bad singing meet me or him walking into my room in pyjamas asking what day it was and why was his alarm going off at an ungodly hour. No, now my father has Jocelyn for all that and some teenage girl coming for the ride.

Sighing I unlock the door and enter the house to see boxes piled everywhere, So much for keep the house clean Jon, we don't want to be embarrassed now do we seems they already did that and all my father will do is look gooey eyes at Jocelyn. I carefully make my way into the kitchen and head straight towards the fridge and grab myself a coke crack it open and take a sip relishing the sweetness of it trickling down my throat.

After throwing the empty can in the recycling bin, another new thing to our house, Jocelyn apparently outraged when we didn't have one I jog up the steps to stop short cause in the spare room is the teenage girl who is tied to this nightmare as much as I am. She's standing on the bed hanging up some poster that I can`t properly see, she`s small enough for her age with bright red hair and green eyes that can turn icy in an instant, which I learnt firsthand first time I met her.

She must know I'm thinking about her because she turns and the smile that was her face has turned into a blank face as she jumps daintily off the bed and slams the door in my face. Nice to see you too I think before going into my room and finishing what little homework I had from the day before.

Bloody pervert. Not twenty minutes in this hellhole and already somebody is staring at me. Just wait till school on Monday then you`ll be in for a treat I think pinning my last poster onto my wall then looking around my bleak little room, Grinning I go towards the last and most favourite thing in my room. My bookshelf, I grew up reading over my mum`s shoulder be it newspaper or her thesis. Reading became my sanctuary, in books I could pretend to be anyone I wanted, fighting the bad guys and falling in love with a prince or learning the entire magical spells the book provided, instead of facing the harsh reality of being a weak bullied kid who got teased for how she looked and acted.

I line them out on the shelf from series then to just once off books; I smile as I place up books like The Chronicles of Narnia, the book my dad read to me every night before he was shipped out to fight. Then comes the obvious ones for a teenager like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. After that I place all what I call classics like Great Expectation, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and Pride and Prejudice onto the last remaining shelf the other two filled with all my photos I've collected over the years with friends and my gran before she died.

I sit down on the bed fall back and close my eyes loving the peace I'm getting and just then loud music comes blaring from the room across the hall from me. Jackass, I think glaring at the closed door.


	3. It's a New day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy, and if you do feel free to leave a review ^^   
> Warning- I skip back and forth from Clary to Jon in this chapter. I would put it in bold, but I have NO idea how to do that on this platform. Sorry. Also as I am Irish I may use some Irish slang, like grand (meaning ok or fine) sorry if that confuses anyone   
> Anyway enjoy :)

Jon's POV:  
I don't know if I can do this. How am I supposed to act from now on? I mean this is my house and yet I feel so new and awkward here. Should I just keep on being my normal self when the girls are around or should I be all polite and helpful, Jeez this hard and this is my own house.

Running my hand through my hair I pick up my phone and text Jace my best friend since primary school when he took the blame for spilling the teachers coffee all over her table when it was really me and my eagerness to get to the play pen before the others. A guy doesn't just take the blame and not expect anything back, so after that it was me and him causing mischief whenever possible.

"New people here, already awkward: \" I send to him and open my computer and clicking into iTunes playing one of my playlists waiting for his reply which comes moments later. Is she cute? And I groan shaking my head typing No! Just no you`re not going near my half- sister however horny you are! Sending it on trying to get that image out of my head when Spoil sport comes in and I can`t help but laugh. Jace is the comedian of our group always there to cheer us up but when he needs to be cheered up then it`s not easy.

I close the phone up and go downstairs to stop, Jocelyn and my dad are putting their coats on smiling together, dad looks up at me and says; "I'm taking Joce to dinner, I know it was supposed to be our first dinner together but there's this new Italian restaurant down the street and we decided that we'd go and celebrate. You don't mind do you?" he asks worriedly at me. I shake my head then say; "Go, enjoy yourself but is it ok if Jace and a few others come over for a while?" which is received with a warning not to break anything and make sure Clary eats something.

That`ll be fun. I think texting Jace to get the others and come over for food, which as always is received happily.

Clary's POV:

I'm watching Supernatural when my stomach decides it has waited long enough for food, sighing I pause the video take out my earphones and head downstairs. I get to the door and stop, behind that door is voices I've never heard before, I'm crap at meeting new people so instead I tug my grey beanie down then look down walking into the kitchen and instantly the talking has stopped, I look at the counter tops which have slices of pepperoni pizza on it and silently curse my mum for forgetting to tell them I am a vegetarian.

"Uh" somebody says and I look up to see a group of six, seventeen year old guys staring at me and I resist the urge to curtsy sarcastically to them, I turn away before I do though and go to the bread bin where I know my mum hides croissants and grab two of them and my half drunken Seven Up from the fridge before keeping my head down and walking out of the kitchen just catching one of them saying; "That's your half-sister" before the door slams shut behind me leaving me in the vacant hall trying not to resist temptation to sucker punch the idiot who said that. If I wasn't why would I be here idiot?

Sighing I go upstairs and finish eating my dinner trying to forget the fact that I'm going to have to see them again in school in a bit and day instead revel on the fact that there is a gym here and I can probably get into there.

Jon's POV: 

You never said she was hot. You never said she was hot. I turn and glare at Jace, "You know for the smartest person in your class you really are an idiot when you want to be, that's the first time in the last nearly five hours she's been downstairs and you go and probably went and drove her even farther away, smooth" I snarl at him. I stop though when she comes in with her head down all over again looking at some interesting spot on the floor, she walks to the sink dumps the plate in washes it then walks out again without saying anything just looking at the floor.

Even Jace looks sheepish at that and is first out the door when my parents come home apologising about her telling me he would text me later, I sigh and nod knowing I can't stay mad at him for very long no matter what the consequences. Once out the door Jocelyn turns worriedly towards me and yet I can see she's so happy it's hard for her to contain it. "What's he apologising about Clare for?" she says placing her purse on the counter.

"Uh . . ." I say stupidly looking for something to distract them but coming up blank, Jocelyn just keeps staring at me and I say without anything better to say; "My friend might have called your daughter hot..." I didn't expect what happened next. One minute I was on my own and the next I'm wrapped in a bear hug getting jostled up and down with squealing involved, "Oh my gosh. Was it that very handsome boy who just left? Aw that's adorable we must meet him see if he`s a suitable candidate for my Clare bear" she says gushing god knows what in women language. How does Clary survive all this? This is probably why she`s always hiding in her room, to avoid all this overly girly stuff. I pull out of the hug shaking my head in disagreement thinking up an excuse so they couldn't go out with each other thinking how awkward it`d be for him just sitting there waiting for her to say something. "Jace doesn't really date girls; he likes to string them along and then leave them. Not a suitable for Clare" I say nodding my head trying to convince them that that`s the real reason it`s not right.

Jocelyn frowns "That's not very good, he just needs to meet the right girl who will make him settle down. Now I'm going to say hi to Clare and wash my hair it`s getting icky." She smiles at me and dad then walks out of the kitchen her brown hair swishing as she leaves. I turn to my dad who has this love sick face on staring at Jocelyn`s back. Traitor! I think walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs.

Clary's POV: 

I don't think I can do this. What if nobody likes me? What if they laugh because I'm from a different place then everyone? It`s half five in the morning on the Monday I'm supposed to start school and I can`t sleep anymore, my brains too active to even think about going back to sleep. So instead I take out my old battered copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and read it like my dad used to every night. Not a day goes by when I don't miss my dad; he was fighting the war in Afghanistan as a soldier fighting for peace. He had left for his last for his last commission before he could have come back for a whole three months. I remember being really excited the day he left, for the sooner he left the sooner he`d come back and me and him could go shopping to the old second hand bookstore and try find the stupidest book we could, while mum goes clothes shopping.

That was just nearly a year ago and yet it felt like it was decades ago things have changed that quickly. My father went M.I.A ten weeks into his time out there, I remember just feeling numb, like nothing was ever going to be better and to be honest it hasn't it's just been getting worse and worse. I sigh tossing the book down running my hand through my tangled hair trying to distract myself from thinking about that not wanting to start the day in a foul mood.

I get up stiffly and go towards the bathroom shuffling dodging all the boxes I still need to unpack. I get to the bathroom and turn the shower waiting it to warm up before I strip down and hop in relishing in the heat that washes away the last of the sleep I had and soon I'm wide awake and clean. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and go into my room to get dressed into black jeggings and a band tee that Isabelle and I like.

After brushing my hair I yank on a hat plug out my iPod from the wall grab my bag and head downstairs the butterflies churning my stomach already and I haven't even set out yet. I go into the kitchen and Jonathan and his stupid friends are there already laughing over something I really don't want to know about, I plaster a smile on my face and go to the cereal grabbing the Weetabix and placing one in the bowl and adding milk, I then go to the fruit bowl and grab an apple which I cut up and have besides the bowl. I smile again at the guys then go into the living room to watch some T.V until we can go.

"Clare we`re going" shouts Jon from the front door, I jump up quickly say bye to my mum then run out to the car where everybody else is getting in, I open the boot and jump into the back seat that has now become my designated seat. I strap up and try ignoring the butterflies that are turning to wasps the closer we get to school. My stomach gets tighter and tighter as we get to the school and by the time we do I feel like I'm going to vomit my insides.

John just parks the car then says; "You got everything?" I just nod knowing I might start crying if I speak just looking out to the masses of pupils entering the school grounds. "Anything you need just call on one of us ok?" at this I shake my head "I'll be grand." I say before grabbing my bag and leaving the car without trying to cause a scene. I do though because the minute I come into people`s views I'm getting stared at, self-consciously I look down and blare my iPod hoping that no one will try talk to me. No such luck cause some beefy looking guy comes over and tries to put his arm around my waist grinning like he`s just won the lottery , he grins and says "Hey honey, you must be new here? Let me give you a real Cougar welcome behind the bleachers" finishing with a wink. I grab his wrist twist and as suddenly as he came he's bent over face to the floor with his arm pinned behind his back and me glaring at him.

"Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I want what you give out like it's on sale. Got that?" I hiss to him where he nods and I twist it again "Say it out loud, you won't come near me again as long as I'm here." This gets him shouting it out quickly "I promise I won't touch you as long you're in the school!" I smile and let him go where he turns and tries to swing at me which I dodge easily. Yet before he can swing again one of his friends grabs him and drags him off red and angry. I just smile and wave goodbye then turn to the whole school who are looking terrified at me and John wide eyes shocked at me.

I turn away and run into the school before anything else stupid happens before I even start school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and know that I'm updating this story in bulk to get it up to date with where it is on Fanfiction. net. So sorry if you're getting spammed.  
> Enjoy and leave a review maybe?

Jon's POV:

She looks pale. That's the first thing I notice when she comes down the stairs like she didn't sleep a wink last night, I want to ask about it but I'm scared how she`d take it so I don't. Instead I go back to joking over Jace`s English essay about who inspires him, "He`s gonna fail you." I say grabbing my empty cereal bowl and bring it to the sink just as Clary goes into the living room with her food.

"No I won`t I`ll be grand, I put some pretty convincing stuff in here" he says winking at me which just means he bribed people to do it for him. I tell him so and he just shakes his head "Use what you have as my father always says" with a little frown on his face that only I can see before he`s back to being his perky self. I glance at the clock and sigh, "Time to go" I say taking my bag from the chair and grabbing my car keys.

We head to the door and I call on Clary, she comes out looking more worried than she did coming downstairs this morning, she doesn't say anything though just plugs her iPod into her ears and goes out to the jeep. Sending a little prayer up for her to be ok before getting into the driver's seat and we make our way to school. As we enter I steal a glance at her in the backseat and she has gone as pale as a ghost, I can`t help this time and say "You got everything?" she tears herself away from looking out the window just for a quick nod then goes back to looking at the kids going up to the school.

"If you need anything just come find one of us" I say freaked out at how pale she looks, she shakes her head though and just says; "I`ll be grand" she says before jumping out of the car and walking towards the entrance ignoring all the people around her. Sighing when the door slams shut I turn off the ignition and pocket the keys, "Come on man she`ll be fine, loosen up we`re going to make sure she`s fine" says Jace who punches my shoulder lightly then hops out of the car smiling flirtatiously at the cheerleaders waiting for us to get out of the car. Running my hand through my hair to mess it up as the others leave I get out of the car and grin at Aline.

"Hey" she says in the voice that makes my knees wobble and that smile could make me rob a bank. "Hey" I breathe back grabbing her hand making her smile even more and right then I'm just content with holding her hand while we make our way towards the school. That doesn't happen though because Aline stops and gasps and I look up to freeze.

Clary has Sebastian Verlarc in a death grip her red hair flying around with the wind and her eyes are green icy eyes look like flames as she death glares Sebastian, I'm frozen to the spot though as she says something to him to get a whimper in return. That`s not good enough for her and she twists his hand again and he shouts out "I promise I won't touch you as long you`re in the school!" grimacing in pain from whatever she`s doing to him, this acceptable to her though and she smiles a dangerous sweet smile and she lets go of him dropping her arms, Seeing his chance Verlarc swings a punch at her and before I can even shout a warning he`s already swung but somehow she`s ready and she dodges it perfectly with a smile still on her face. This enrages Verlarc but before he can swing one of his friends drag him away.

Clary just waves goodbye as he`s dragged away and then stops, everyone has stopped to watch the commotion going down, she looks up and looks me straight in the eyes with a look of regret and sorrow in her eyes before she wipes emotions from her face and runs into the school ignoring all the stares. Jace comes over and says jokingly; "Remind me never to piss her off" patting me on the shoulder. "Yeah" I say numbly as Aline squeezes my hand in reassurance as we make our way in to the school.

Clary's POV:

Awesome, Just freaking awesome, not five minutes into this school and not only am I the talk of the school but now I'm wanted number one by whoever that was, I want to scream but don't just quickly make my way to the reception where a frail skinny old lady is sitting in her chair reading a Readers Digest beneath her big round glasses, I cough to get her attention trying not to scare her anymore than possible. She jumps a little then arches her glasses higher up her nose taking me in.

I shift from foot to foot while she does wishing I could just get my timetable and locker number and go, instead I have her giving me her biggest smile and she even comes out of the room to give me a bone crushing hug while the intoxicating smell of too much perfume clogs up my nose all the while this too big smile all the while. "You must be Clary Fray? It`s a pleasure to meet you at last, I hope you`ve been enjoying your first few days here. Anyway enough with my babbling I'm Mrs. Smith and I'm the one you come to if you forget homework or if you need to go home ok sweetie?" I smile and nod along trying my hardest not to start tapping my foot in impatience.

"Here I am babbling again, I'm sure you just want your timetable and locker key." She says getting off her chair and going to the little cabinet behind her, "Here is your timetable and your locker key, ten euro to replace either so be careful with them" she says giving me a little wink at the end of it. I smile weakly says thanks then walk as fast as I can out of there gulping down fresh air trying to rid myself of the horrible smell of her perfume.

After I'm sure I won't die of inhalation of toxic substances I start looking for my locker, no doubt, when I get back into the hallway the student population is staring and I really wish Izzy was here because she'd strut down the corridor feeding off the stares pretending she was on a red carpet. I smile at the thought and for about five seconds I'm happy but then I remember where I am and the frown comes back onto my face all over again. Sighing I keep looking for number 394 which I was told is on this floor. After another five minutes of pointless looking I finally find it and look shocked at it.

It looks big, big enough that it might fit all my books and my coat. In my old school you`d be lucky to get all your books neatly in your locker minus your coat, here it looks you`ve got enough space for everything. "Wow" I whisper to myself opening it and looking inside there`s two shelves for all my books and a little coat hanger on the door for a coat.

"Wow" I say again then get to work putting books onto the shelves and making sure I have the books for my first six classes up until lunch then shut my locker and looks around the hall, most are still looking sneakily at me but I don't mind they won`t come near me after what happened in the car park, they`d be silly to. Just then a bell starts ringing and people start making their way into classrooms, I quickly look down at mine and it just says tutor room eight, I look at the door in front of me and it says thirty, "Shit" I curse under my breath then start running towards the stairs to find room eight.

I arrive just as the last bell goes and I'm a little out of breath but not that much after all the training my dad used to do with me in self defence. Panting I stumble into the room where thirty eyes turn and stare directly at me. I resist the urge to curtsey at them instead I walk to the back of the class and take a seat besides a window. A few late stragglers stumble into the room and one of Jon's friend saunters in and takes the seat at the back with me but on the other side of the classroom beside some brunette cheerleader. I scoff silently shaking my head I wonder why I didn't see this coming, why would he even acknowledge you after what you did to that guy outside, he`s probably too scared to come over here or even recognise you because you beat up that guy, who cares I thinking shaking my head and looking out of the window looking at part of the field instead, the teacher walks in and starts talking about something they had done last week or something. "Also we have a new pupil starting today in our good school... Clary Fray why don't you stand up and tell us a bit about yourself" says the teacher who's dressed in a summer sun dress and is smiling way too enthusiastically for a Monday morning.

Sighing I get up and look at the teacher who smiles back encouragingly then at the pupils who don't really look like they care but really are interested, running my hand through my hair I say bluntly; "My mum moved in with a new guy I was dragged here because of it, you can see what I can do so for the benefit of all of us, just leave me alone." Then I sit down and continue looking outside the window while everybody frantically whispers and texts their friends what I said.

The teacher struggles to keep on her happy face as she sits down and opens her notebook no doubt reminding herself to get a guidance counsellor to try talk to me. Excellent just what I need, I can`t help but think of Izzy`s reaction to this she`d probably end up on the floor laughing over the very thought of me in counselling talking to some middle aged guy. "She's as awkward as a baby panda; it took her nearly three months to trust me properly even after I sat with her in most of her classes and ate with her. No way in Hades burning underground would she willingly talk to some stranger."

I can't help but smile at the thought and it brings a smile to my face as the bell rings for next class, the smile is short lived though as I go out into the corridor and everyone is staring at me from their lockers in groups and passing me by, yet again I resist the urge to curtsy to them instead just smile and walk off to find my next class. I sit in the back again and thankfully the teacher doesn't even bothering to say hello to me just keeps going on with class which I'm thankful for.

The bell for break goes off, I sit there for a second waiting for the mass to scramble out of the class before I pack up and make my way to the door, the teacher coughs though and I turn around where the guy is peering at me over his round spectacles "Welcome to the school Ms. Fray" before going back to correcting homework. I stand frozen for a second, then nod and scramble out of the room to go to my locker and dump books into it.

As I'm at my locker people are still staring at me then one takes it a step too far and shouts over the noise "Go back to Scotland you freak!" I turn around about to correct them, that actually I'm from Ireland and that they had better not be doing geography as an exam subject or they`re definitely failing that one. Instead I text Izzy again; Hey Iz, I'm in my new school. It's awful, you think your mam would like to adopt me? ;) I send it grab my homemade sandwich then quickly as five minutes later the warning bell rings, Wow you don't get any time to eat before classes do you?

I quickly check my phone to see if Iz has answered but she hasn't yet and I frown, usually in the first five minutes of me sending it to her. I shrug it off and go to my next class willing the day to go faster so I can go home and pretend this whole stupid day didn't even happen.

The next few classes went the same way as the last; I sit at the back the class with people throwing worried or grudgingly impressed looks at me which just annoys me even more, either come up and say something or just don't do anything that wastes either of our time.

"Ok class I'm going to the staff room, I`ll be back in a few minutes please continue with the worksheet in complete silence while I go photocopy tonight`s homework" Ms Whatever her name is. I don't even look up just keep looking out of the window to get outside and away from all these staring people. Obviously someone upstairs must have missed my plea to be left alone because the moment the teacher leaves the majority of the class's eyes turn and look at me like twenty eight laser beams glaring at me.

Sighing I say; "Take a picture it`ll last longer" without even looking up just know that everyone is looking at me, this gets a few snickers but from the corner of my eyes I see one girl who seems like somebody you should avoid showing your new boyfriend to, just huffs and flicks her hair pursing her lips then turns and stares at me. "Why are you even here? You look like you`ve been dragged through a bush backwards and honey have you ever heard of the word concealer?"

I can`t help but start laughing, the laugh that fills you up and makes it impossible to breath at all. "Oh wow, needed that, concealer" I gasp out then burst out laughing again while some people chuckle along but most are staring at me like I've gone mad which I probably already have being stuck in here for however long it's been. The girl just huffs again and says; "Yeah you know concealer, the miracle worker that covers all spots so guys might actually want to date you, instead of whatever you call the display outside that no young lady should ever do" while glaring at me.

I just smirk. "Oh honey you have loads to learn about me before you can assume anything about my young lady status; I call the "scene" as you call it outside self- defence and every smart girl should know and use it whenever needed. Just because you prefer to be your boyfriends pet and be dolled up just to go tampon shopping doesn't mean I or anybody else has to be. So you can take your young lady status and shove it" I say smiling at her outraged face just as the lunch bell rings. I quickly grab my bag and get out before she tries to start a bitch fight which wouldn't be good which wouldn't be good after this morning.

I cautiously walk into the cafeteria and instantly know that I'm never going to eat here. I turn around and go to walk out of the cafeteria but end up walking straight into somebody who huffs stumbles but stays on his feet unlike me who gets to land flat on her ass which is just perfect in front of everybody. A hand comes down to help me up but I'm already jumping up brushing off the invisible dust and walking out of the room before anybody has a chance to take photos or start laughing.

I sprint once of the room not even caring where the hell I'm going as long as I can be as far away from the barely minimum clothes on high pitched giggles and one inch make up girls and all the others staring at me like I'm the incredible hulk just waiting for me to get angry again. When I stop running gasping for breath I'm at some old oak tree that when you look around reflects my situation, yeah I know sounds weird but there was something about this tree.

This tree was stark of any leaves to protect it, there wasn't any other trees anywhere near it and above all it looked lonely. Sighing I dump my bag on the floor and open my lunchbox opening the container with my grapes in it plopping it in loving the sweet taste and being on my own for five minutes of this hell. Just then a cough interrupts my peaceful thoughts and I'm brought back with a frown on my face, "Hi. I'm Matt I'm from the morning news webcast, I was wondering if I could get a segment about you?"

Instantly I raise my eyebrow and snort. "Hahaha, No. I'm good thanks just go do it on some cheerleader who wants to be behind the camera and stop annoying me at lunch" I say packing up my bags and heading inside while the Matt guy looks disappointed which makes me feel guilty.

Who cares? I'm not getting filmed so the whole school can know my sob story, no it`s for me to know and for nobody else to find out. With that I storm back into the school a black mood taking me into its clutches...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's the next chapter. Warning- Waterford is in Ireland, where I'm basing this story off, with some twists (like them being able to drive at seventeen). Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review :)

Clary's POV: 

I yank open my locker throw my books in and slam it shut again causing the people closest to me to jump and get out of my way as I make my way down the corridor towards the class that should be making me smile, instead I enter the class sit down and glare out the window. I shouldn't be in a bad mood. Sure it`s a stupid idea to interview somebody just because their new but the guy was nice enough and I just blew him off without thinking about it.

Just then my phone vibrates and a smile breaks out on my face, my mother knows not to text me when I'm in school and nobody else in this hellhole has my number so it must be Izzy! I slide my hand into my jumper carefully extracting my phone so nobody can see what I'm doing and read the text that is completely Izzy it makes me want to cry. "Honey we will make my mum adopt you and we can finally be sister ;) I'll talk to you later I have a date ;)" I smile at the text sniffling slightly, since third class Izzy and I decided that we were sisters separated at birth and when we grew up we would move in together.

Then my mother moved in with him, ruining all our plans until we're eighteen and can get out of here. We joked sadly about Izzy's mother Maryse adopting me but she was in no state to do anything after her last heart attack. So I had to move with my mum to this crap school in Waterford just because my mother "fell in love" with the first guy to comfort her after my dad left. Stop! My brain screams blocking out the memories of her telling me we were moving and that dad would have wanted this.

I don't listen through whole class, though I probably should have because the teacher was talking about some test that we would all being doing in a week about the subject, awesome just another thing I need to worry about I think as the bell rings and I can go home and get out for a run to hopefully run out all this extra energy that I have. I grab my iPod then make my way to Jon's car where all the cheerleaders are twisting their hair and bashing their eyelids as the guys who I'm assuming are on the team with Jon come towards the car smiling flirtatiously while I try not to gag and vomit all over them.

I get up from leaning on the side of the car and go towards Jon who is making googly eyes at... Oh for crying out loud it's the girl I told to shove it, well done Clary you made more enemies than friends on your first day here. I cough to get his attention before they do something that will really make me puke, "Could you open the car please" I mutter as everybody turns and stares at me. John turns around and wraps his arm around her waist and stares at me. "Aline says you were rude to her today when all she did was try to be friendly to you?" he says in an accusing tone.

I snort and mumble "Your definition of "being friendly" must be different than mine then" as I stare back at him challenging him to try something, he frowns back at me and says; "Well isn't there something you'd like to say to Aline then" Aline mumbles something incoherent but Jon just frowns waiting for an apology. Sighing I turn to Aline and say; "Aline I meant every word I said to you, I don't really care if you take offence because honestly? We were never going to be friends. And you" I turn to Jon who is looking at me with a mixture of shock and anger.

"You are NOT my mother or have any authority to try boss me around. When I think I should apologise I will do so with or without your permission. My mother may be involved with your father that doesn't mean we have to be friends" I snarl then turn and walk out of the school, trying to keep the angry tears in as I try to remember where the hell I'm supposed to turn to get to the house. I turn right and continue down the street until I'm in the little town that is the biggest town found around this area.

I walk in and start looking around; there is only one supermarket which ironically is closed on Monday mornings and Sundays, a garage with a restaurant added on at the side which seems to be a family business. Sighing I continue walking with the rest of the school population going this way. I keep walking for another five minutes and then I come across some warehouses that all seem to be abandoned except for one called Garroway Gym which has older ladies walking in and out of it gossiping to each other.

Shrugging my shoulders I cross the road and enter the gym. Inside are glistening white floors and at the desk is a tanned young girl around my age reading some romance book. I walk up to her and cough which gets her looking out to me over the book. "Can I help you?" she says impatience dripping out of every word, I shuffle nervously then say "Can I see what classes you have please?" she snorts and says; "Oh honey there's nothing here you`re going to like believe me, this is where people come to toughen up not get your hair done for an important date with your cheating boyfriend"

Laughing I say; "I'd have to have a boyfriend first, can I please see the list of classes now?" the girl just smiles slightly and hands over the brochure, going back to the book which when I look at it is called 'The Boy Who SneaksThrough My Bedroom Window' I snort "That's not freaky at all" which only gets a raised eyebrow in response. I shake my head and start running through the classes and finding one I like.

I slide the brochure back to her and say; "I'd like to sign up for the one on one boxing please." The girl just raises her bushy eyebrow again then sets her book down with a sigh. "Ok let's get this over with. You're going to have to get your parents or guardians signature and pay a deposit of €50 and you don't get to decide who trains you. It just depends on who is free on the days you come. Got it?"

I smile and nod, finally something looks promising in this crappy town. "I'm Clary" I say for no reason and the girl looks up from the computer and smiles for the first time since we started talking "I'm Maia". I leave the gym with a smile on my face, dad would want me to keep up with my training and not just mope around the house. The house. "Shit" I swear out loud causing frowns from a few older ladies coming out of some class. I look down at my phone, I was in there for a good half hour. After apologising to the ladies I run off trying to remember where I'm supposed to be going, hoping they didn't phone my over dramatic mother.

After getting lost at least five times I finally recognise a house that I saw when we moved in who still have their Christmas lights up in the middle of February, sighing with pure relief I sprint down the street looking for Jon's jeep and finding it in a matter of minutes on the street. Slowing down I stop to take a breather, gulping in deep breaths of air marvelling at the fact I found it all by myself 'In your face Jonathan' I think as I make my way to the front door and opening it with the keys my mother had cut for me.

Before I'm even in the door somebody has grabbed me trapping me in an unwanted hug. "She's back no need to panic" the huger shouts which is a girly voice, I elbow them hard in the stomach causing them to let me go with a oomph. It's my mum and she falls on the floor coughing and despite how annoyed I was I gasped and helped pick her up "Mum I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you just caught me off guard is all, are you ok?" she just stands up dusts herself off then starts shouting at me.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick! You don't know the neighbourhood somebody could have picked you up and bang you're gone forever" she screams her eyes flashing with anger and I take a step back. "I just took a walk, Jesus mum I'm not twelve I can look after myself you know" I shout back wishing the guys were not watching this. "What walk takes nearly an hour and without even a 'Hey I might be a little late back sorry'" she screams panic taking over in her eyes.

"Look I was out for a walk and forgot I had a phone. It won't happen again now if I could go to my room I'm tired" I say the sleepiness washing over me as I say it, my mum just looks at me and pulls me into another bear hug but this time it has a hint of relief in it "Never do that again"


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's POV:  
I stomp upstairs and slam the door shut seething, why does everybody think I'm a helpless child. I can defend myself probably much better than any of them; I don't need their bloody worry or pity. I throw my bag on the floor and go to try and relax by taking a long hot shower.

Jon's POV:

She lied, it was more than an hour, and it was at least nearly two hours before she walked through that door. Jocelyn asks me to take care of her while she gets back to work and I say I will, yet if she can disappear for that long without any of us knowing where she is and what`s going on how am I supposed to promise something like that without putting her on a leash and we both know how that would end up.

Jocelyn is about to leave when the phone rings, she grabs it just before I do and I stand there like an awkward penguin waiting to grab the phone if it's Aline or Jace who constantly phones for no apparent reason other then to annoy me. By the look on her face though it's neither of them and by the time she's put the phone down her eyes are flashing the same anger I saw in Clary's that warns everybody to move away or you will be scorched.

"Clary!" she screams up the stairs causing me to jump a foot in the air ,even though I'm right beside her. She storms up the stairs in a fit and barges into Clary's room, I stay downstairs and yet I can hear the screaming match going on upstairs. "It wasn't my fault!" Clary's voice carries downstairs to the kitchen where I'm doing my homework. I frown, what are they talking about? Who was on the phone...? a light bulb lights up in my head and I swear quietly before standing up and sprinting up the stairs not waiting to knock, instead just bursting into the room where both girls are glaring at each other.

"Jocelyn." I gasp out getting her to stop glaring at Clary and look at me, I take a gulp of breath then say; "I was there at what I think you're talking about and let me tell you, the guy came at Clary and was harassing her. I couldn't get to him on time, meaning she only used force when she really needed to. She was defending herself" I say gasping for breath, Jesus I need to cut down on the pizza, I think tying to calm my breathing down then look up at the two faces in the room, one staring at me like she's never met me before, and the other frowning towards her daughter; "Is it true?" with her hand's on her hips with her back to me.

She silently nods and I see a flash of anger go through her eyes but it's gone before I can question it. Jocelyn just sighs, running a hand through her hair then pulls us both into a hug, Clary's face gets squashed into her mother's chest while I escape with a bit of leg room being an inch taller than her. She sniffs and says; "I'm so proud of both of you. Clary you should have just said you were defending yourself. I'm so proud I've raised a smart independent girl" all Clary can do is muffle something into her chest trying to wiggle out of her death grip.

Then she turns her head to me and even I stop wiggling for a second wondering what the hell I did to deserve this, "And you! We just moved in here and already you're defending my daughter!" then she does something that no just moved in girlfriend of my father has ever done, she kisses my temple then she lets go of us running down the stairs larking on about some paper she has to finish for her college.

I rub the kiss off my forehead and glance at Clary who's hair is damp and she looks like she could break something, "Don't ever defend me again, It's not worth the amount of crap I'll have to pay you back with" she mumbles. I'm about to say something but she cuts me off, "Just leave. Please. I'm so tired." I take a second to look at her properly and I can see it in her hunched over posture and the always ready frown.

I agree and just as I'm about to leave my phone alerts me I've a new text, I get out of her room flinching as she slams the door shut again. Shaking my head I look down at the text and swear. "Hey honey we still up for that date at O`Malley's?" I turn around and knock on Clary's door not waiting for an answer just walk in and she's on her bed reading in her pyjamas.

She looks up and glares, "What one hug wasn't enough for you thought you'd come back for another" she asks sarcasm dripping from every word, sighing I run my hand through my hair and say; "How would you like to make twenty euro?"

Clary's POV:

Who has a dinner date at a family restaurant? I think as I get changed again into a pair of faded black jeans and a band tee I bought with Izzy, adding my golden snitch necklace that Dad bought me for my eighth birthday. I brush my hair out and place my bear hat on, pull my old battered white converse on and I'm ready.

I jog down the stairs to meet Jon pacing around the door, "Calm down dude it's just a date." I say simply and he jumps again, he just mumbles a "yeah", then yanks the door open and goes to the jeep jumping in and starting the engine. Wow jumpy tonight aren't we, I think as I get into the car and he instantly pulls off and drives towards this place

We get there five minutes before eight and he doesn't stop the car and only slightly stops inside the car park, "Get out here, the guys are in there. They'll drop you home when I'm done here". He says looking at me through the mirror. I glance up and all he says is; "Please be careful, Clary".

I jump out of the car and quickly close the door then look at the restaurant and sigh. It's a old run down building that seems like it's been here before anybody moved here and decided 'Hey let's make it a restaurant'. Shaking my head wishing I had asked for more money than a twenty for all that I'm doing, "Cheapskate" I mumble tossing the door open and entering the place wondering how long this will take.

I instantly feel lost entering this place, couples are in secretive booths cuddling, friends smiling and laughing over pictures or coffee. I don't belong here, this is Jon's town I'm the alien who's trying to fit in. I'm about to leave and try my way home when my name gets called out and I jump realising its Jonathan's friends not anybody I actually know.

I shuffle over trying to prevent the unavoidable of actually having to talk. I eventually get over and stand there awkwardly. "Hi" I mumble sliding into the booth with who I think is Kyle, Sebastian who flashes me a smile and Jace who just ignores me and continues to stare at some waitress, who keeps flashing a flirty smile over his way.

I grab a menu and look at what they have, nothing jumps out of the page at me and I'm honestly not that hungry anyways, the waitress decides to come over and smile seductively at Jace, "Hey Jace, what would you like honey?" tapping her pen to her pad and biting her lip. I resist laughing at how pathetic she looks, and continue to look at the menu even though I've decided to go with a large Oreo milkshake.

Jace just smiles at her and says; "The usual and whatever this lovely lady would like" he says pointing at me. I glare at him "Thanks but don't think I'm going to compliment you back or you'll be waiting a while." I say smiling sweetly at him while the others try to hide their snickers.

The girl's face drops onto the floor and she stares at me, "That's not very nice Jace is a lovely handsome man" she insists with her hands on her hips, I snort and say "Yeah especially if you want to get into his pants, can I have a large Oreo milkshake please?" while the guys piss themselves laughing not being able to hold it in anymore.

The girl just huffs and turns to Jace who is frowning "Are you going to take that?" she says her eyes as large as saucers, he just shrugs and says; "I'll get back to you on that" before shaking his hands to dismiss her, she huffs again then stomps away in her twelve inch heels. I feel guilty and say; "You know I was joking right?, I mean if she's important I'll go up and apologise..".

Sebastian just laughs then says; "Pay up dude you lost the bet, told you she's made of stronger stuff" he says stretching his hand out, Jace pretend glares at me then hands over thirty to a grinning Sebastian. "Hold on you guys placed bets on me?" I say gobsmacked. Kyle looks over looking guilty at me, "Me and Sebastian made the bet that you wouldn't fall under Jace's spell as easily as most girls do. The loser over there countered our bet and said that like every other girl you'd swoon at the sight of him"

It takes me a second but then I turn to Kyle, "If you bet on me I think you owe me some of the money." I say outstretching my hand waiting for him to give me my fair share. After consulting Sebastian with his eyes he then sighs and hands me over fifteen. "Thank you" I say smiling to myself pocketing the money thinking of books I can finally buy. The door rings again and in comes Jon and Aline who is in what might well be a vest pulled down just covering her ass, Jon throws us a quick smile then directs Aline into a secluded booth the other side of the restaurant.

Sighing I take out the book I'm reading and go to find my page, somebody grabs it off of me though and I shout out in protest. Jace has it and is reading the blurb. "Give it back!" I say trying to grab it off of him but he`s at least three inches taller than me and it shows when he makes an effort to not let me get it back. "Eragon" he says reading the back of the book while I flail desperately to get it back. "Funny, didn't take you as a reader Jace" I say sweetly batting my eyes at him.

He scoffs and drops his arms a little distracted for a millisecond and I take it, I poke him in the side and as he jumps I grab my book and just smile while he rubs his side pouting at me. As all of this is going on the other two guys watch in pure shock and look at each other and something passes between them but it's gone before I can ask them about it. The girl comes back and lovingly gives Jace his usual, which turns out to be golden pancakes with melted strawberries on top and a coffee. She hands the other two guys foods then slams my drink in front of me then stalks off, wiping the back slap off of my face I mumble "Obviously somebody's having that time of the month" I thought I had said it quietly enough that nobody could hear me but Jace starts choking on his pancakes laughing while looking at me and I blush.

To cover it up I find my page in Eragon and start reading, blocking out all the noise around me like I used to do when my mother cried over my father's departure. I occasionally grab my milkshake taking a drag putting it down without even looking up, it's something that me and my dad used to do on Sundays, we weren't a very religious family and though my mother used to try get us to go me and my father whenever he was back would end up in the living room in our pyjamas, sitting by the fire reading blocking out the outside noises only talking when we find a good quote or want to argue out what we think might happen to characters.

When I look back up most people have left the place, those who have stayed are all at a far table whispering to each other, I glance at the clock and am shocked, we've nearly been here three hours and I didn't even notice but now the drowsiness wash over me and I can't help but yawn which catches the guys attention who up till now have been doing god knows what. "Time to go home I think" says Sebastian smiling kindly at me, I shake my head "No it's grand if you guys want to stay..." I'm cut off by another big yawn and I know I've lost this fight so I get up and follow the guys out of the restaurant to the car with Jace winking at the waitress who smiles at him then glares at me.

I'm too tired to care; I just keep following the guys outside. We get the car before anything kicks off. The other group of people come out of the restaurant and goes towards their cars then makes a u turn and heads straight towards us, I turn frantically quickly counting five of them and three of us. I calculate them all and easily pick out the strongest link of the group. Shit. It`s the guy I might have beaten up earlier today in front of everybody else. "Think you can embarrass me and get away with it did you?" he snarls at me and though I`d never admit it I was a little scared of this guy.

"Just go away Raphael you tried she didn't want you just leave it alone" Sebastian says wearily but with a glint of a dare in his eyes. Raphael just ignores him and glares at me cracking his knuckles, Jace comes and stands just in front of me which confuses me and then I get it 'He`s trying to defend you' and as if he was reading my mind he says; "Clary go get into the car." In a deadly silent voice which nearly makes me go, nearly. "No. This is between me and him you guys stay there this is between me and him and will stay that way" I say handing Jace my book and he just gives me a concerned look which I choose to ignore it and turn my attention towards Raphael who is grinning like Christmas has come early.

"I'll go easy" he promises and then swings at me and I just let instinct take over which gets me ducking and clipping the back of his head causing him to stumble and grunt. I bounce on the balls of my toes waiting and I don't have to wait long because as soon as he`s back up he`s snarling and charging at me and this time when I duck he turns and gets me in the stomach. He laughs evilly as I fall to the floor gasping, Jonathan's friends try to get their way over to me but his friends are holding them back. I don't know who gets out of his friends prison but somebody is running over to me shouting my name, Raphael obviously thinking I'm finished turns and sucker punches whoever that is. That's all I needed to see to get up behind him and whack him the temples causing him to collapse like a doll on the floor.

Coughing I grab whoever it is and pick them up letting them lean on my shoulder and Sebastian`s as we make our way to the car as Raphael's go check out him leaving us alone. I turn and look at Jace who is the one bleeding because of me and say "That was a stupid thing to do." He just smiles as much as he can and says; "You're welcome."


	7. Chapter Seven

Clary's POV:

The dreams come as usual, I'm just a little younger and we still lived in the rundown apartment we always did. I'm walking home with Izzy and Simon, my secret crush who only Izzy knew about, both live my way so they decided to walk home with me, even though they used to get the bus "Much healthier" Izzy said simply when I brought it up.

I wave bye when we get to my block of apartments and smile when Izzy flashes her pinkie finger on her left finger which is our way of saying bye without anybody else understanding it, I raise my right pinkie and wink back at Izzy who smiles and turns and runs to catch up with Simon. Turning back around to look at the old mahogany doors I jam my key into the lock wiggling it around until it clicks open and I enter the old grubby reception of apartment block 5c.

Smiling I look around at what has become my home I sprint up three flights of stairs not even looking at the forever out of order elevator. I get to our door and open the doors again to be met with an unfamiliar silence; usually my mother has some sort of book club meeting on when I get home. So when I see none of the normal hustle and bustle in the living room or the light hearted chatter in the kitchen brought a frown to my face.

I close the door and say; "Mum?" looking around the fairly small apartment until I hear sobbing coming from the master bedroom that my mother and farther share. I quickly dump my schoolbag and burst into the bedroom ready to kill whoever has hurt my strong willed mother. Nothing obvious is out of place though except my mother. The first thing I notice is that she is still in her dressing gown and there`s loads of discarded tissues on the floor.

"Mum...?"I say reluctantly shifting from one foot to the other in the door. My mother jerks likes she's been woken up from a dream and she looks at me and that's when I know something has gone wrong. Her usually full of life face has gone to be baggy and wrinkled, the eyes that are usually filled with joy and mischief have become watery and dull, she dry's her eyes sniffling.

"Honey, I didn't see you there. How was your day at school? How's Isabelle doing these days?" she says standing up and brushing off nonexistent creases in her dressing gown, then my mind fast forwards to the moment when my old life ended and this nightmare started. "It's your dad" she says with a deathly calm voice. I stand there waiting for her to finish the sentence because there is obviously more to it

"Oh honey." She sobs and comes over and engulfs me into a bear hug rubbing my back in a clockwise motion, while I stand there rigidly willing her to spit it out. "Honey your father has gone 'Missing in Action' or M.I.A as the military call it. There is a five percent chance of his body to be ever found again. I'm so sorry..."

I jerk up in bed silent tears falling down my face, the moves I used earlier today was taught to me by a hero who I'll never be able to show them too. I bury my head into the pillow and let the tears fall knowing this is the only time I'll let myself do this, the moment the alarm clock goes off I'll be my distant self and nothing will make me become emotional no matter raw it is.

I fall asleep with a tear stained pillow case and a silent black hole in my heart.

Jon's POV

As always Clary comes down looking pale and tired but I don't say anything knowing she'd break my leg here and not think twice about it. She doesn't even acknowledge my morning pleasantries instead goes straight to Jocelyn and drags her into the sitting room with a determined look on her face.

Ten painful minutes later she comes out looking happier, with Jocelyn looking put out but hiding it well. Clary runs upstairs grabs a carrier bag like we use in football to hold all our stuff, I try catch her eyes but she dodges anybody's face instead she shovels down a few cornflakes and is out the door going towards the jeep.

We collect the guys who are all laughing over Jace's nose which has turned a mustard yellow colour making us all laugh and say now all he has to do is find his ketchup, he just smirks along and says; "It may look stupid but least it'll be a chick magnet. Right Clary?" turning to her who is looking out the window watching the houses blur by. She just grins and simply says; "Whatever helps you sleep at night" ending it with a wink before going back to look outside.

We laugh at his dispense all over again while he protects himself by calling his bruise a 'Chick magnet' and 'Just wait till you see it in action, then you'll be sorry for messing with me'. We just smile and nod along still chuckling about it as we enter the school grounds. We get out of the car and that's when people mainly girls come over at us looking worriedly at Jace. "Oh you poor baby what happened to you?" one of the cheerleaders ask him pointing at his nose. "It wasn't that rough new girl Clara or whatever her name is was it?" and I frown at her, why is she pretending not to know her name? I mean it's not like they all weren't gossiping about her in the bathroom between classes. "It's Clary actually and" but get cut off from the look on Jace's face pleading me not to bring it up.

"It was a training accident could've happened to anyone, now excuse us ladies the bell is going to go soon" I say grabbing Jace who just grins at all the girls as I push him towards the school doors. "Told you this was a chick magnet." He says as he tries to steady himself. I just scoff; "Then why not tell them the real reason why you got it instead of making me lie" as the others catch up with us after talking to the girls for a while longer.

Jace flinches and says; "No point pointing more attention towards her, she's already uncomfortable enough with it, and you should hear some of the things I've heard girls in my French class say about her" Kyle nods as well and says; "Some people are saying she was arrested for beating up some kid in her old school and she was diverted here as a 'Last resort'". I stop short looking at him in shock; "Who's been saying this?" and beside me Jace has stopped to and has his hands curled into fists. "Yeah who?"

Kyle just shakes his head; "I've no idea who started it it's just one of the many rumours running around the school about her, I heard it from some juniors on my way to science" I shake my head in amazement at how stupid my school can be. "Clary hasn't said anything about it to me" I say out loud but my thoughts are miles away. Sebastian scoffs shaking his head "When has Clary said anything unless she has to?" which is true, but I wish I knew who has been saying this stuff to people because they'd stop after they were acquainted with my fists. Poor Clary...

Clary's POV:

As I enter the school I start to hear whispers like "Arrested" and "Beat up some poor first year" and I sigh. Like usual there's the good old gossip wheel churning out crap about me that is so untrue it makes me want to laugh then break somebody's nose to show I could do the stuff they say I've done.

As I walk down the corridor to my locker girls divert their boyfriends from looking at me, which is weird because none of them are that nice looking anyway and if they're in a relationship I'm not going to ruin it for them. Others are subtle but obvious like turning their back to me as I pass them or just ignore my existence by laughing in a horribly false way to something their friends say, making it clear that I'm not welcome there.

Sighing I get to my locker open it and something explodes out of it causing me to fall on the floor gasping as a enlarged jack in the box pops out of my bottom shelf with a little card saying what they probably think is polite "Go back to prison you psychopath!"

I grab the card and read it to myself then bark out a cold humourless laugh turning to the people who have stopped to watch the commotion, I stand back up hold up the card and say; "Whoever wrote this needs to get their facts straight. I've never been or even gone near a prison in my life, I may be a psychopath but you know what? I'm glad because the sooner you guys figure that out and leave me alone the sooner we can avoid each other and get on with our lives" I turn back to my locker take my books out slowly knowing everybody is still looking at me, and turn to see a group of girls glaring at me.

'Oh this'll be fun!' I think as they strut over to me flicking their hair on the way just to emphasise that they think they're important. They stop a few meters away from me, probably thinking that if they came any closer they'd catch the psychotic disease that I obviously have, the girl in the middle who is obviously the queen of whatever this group call themselves just raises a eyebrow at me waiting for me to say or do something and puts her hands on her hips her Prada bag falling down her arm.

I put a fake smile on my face and say in my sweetest voice "Can I help you or are you just standing there waiting for a tree to grow?" I say using one of the sayings my mum always says when I do anything she can use them with. She just purses her lips her eyebrows arching up her face. I stand there acting innocent when all I want is to walk away and possibly read a bit before class. Finally she speaks simply saying; "The good lord doesn't like sinners as his children" I stand there for a second shocked then burst out laughing tears streaming down my face. Here I was expecting some sort of challenge from her and she comes out with crap like that.

She stamps her foot and says; "Stop laughing at god's beliefs it's not very Christian of you!" while her posy vigorously nod their heads in agreement, I look around and this may as well be on a big screen with popcorn and coke for the amount of people watching feeding off my drama. I wipe the tears away and sigh as the laughter subsides for now.

"May as well get this over now, though why it's any of your business is beyond me. I'm not Christian. I've never been to mass, never went into that stupid isolated box to confess my sins to some nosy priest who doesn't actually help, just tells you to pray even more. I was brought up to have a broad look in the meaning of life, to accept others views but to not allow people to stuff their religion down my throat. So you got tell god that while I respect him he'll forgive me if I don't waste my Sunday morning sitting in a bloody freezing church listen to some priest drone on for hours" I say to the mouth wide open girl and her posy.

I smile and say; "See you in class" before shutting my locker door closed and walking off down the corridor to go read under the oak tree I've decided is my hideout. Leaving the girl staring at my back and the school population at their lockers to send what happened to everyone they know.

'Welcome to school' I think as I walk outside towards the tree.

Jon's POV:

Seb`s, Jace`s, Kyle`s and my phone bleep at the same time as those around us and we all look down to see a text from others in the school. "Clary Fray admitted she is a psycho and a Heretic. She denies ever being near a prison but how can we believe her?"

Jace growls besides me and I want to punch something here and now, this is so unfair it's her second day here and already she's more of an outcast than she was yesterday, sighing I delete the message from my phone trying to ignore the pointing coming my way because I'm living with a heretic, "If somebody comes over here and brings that up I'm punching them no questions asked" I mutter to Jace who's hands are coiled into fists, which is strange seeing as how he's got nothing to do with this except being my best friend. He just nods his agreement and we both glare at everybody who looks at us as we get nearer and nearer the school.

Aline bounds up beside me and entwines her hand in mine as well as kissing me on the check causing me to smile no matter how annoyed I'm feeling right now. "Hi honey. We should do the restaurant thing again it was great fun, by the way is it true about Clary being a...you know..." she finishes awkwardly blushing slightly as I stiffen while she says it.

Jace jumps in thankfully and saying; "Why don't you ask her Aline? Or too scared that somebody who isn't eating breathing and living by the bible might go to a community school?" he says snarling the last bit.

Aline just looks wounded up at me but a shrug tells her she asked for it. "I just meant said it because some of the girls were telling me..." she says blushing angrily clutching my hand which is getting painful as she digs her nails in.

Jace just scoffs and says; "Would this be the same girls who believed that Mr. Ryan was gay and nearly had him suspended because of it? The same girls who had Mrs. Sweeney questioned because they thought they saw her out with a pupil who turned out to be her nephew here for the summer. Those girls we`re on about?" making Aline even angrier while I get all the pain in my right arm as Aline digs her nails in deeper. "Dude calm down..." I say pleading with my eyes as Aline pretty much tearing my skin off with her nails.

Jace just sighs and says; "Forget about it, I gotta go I`ll talk to you guys at lunch." He turns and marches off into the school leaving an angry Aline and three confused guys in his wake. I look at Seb and Kyle mirroring my confused face. "Do any of you two know what the heck just happened?" I say pointing where he was just standing. They both shake their heads Kyle saying; "Never seen him act out like that before for anybody" Seb nods in agreement and I look to the crowd of teens going in and just say; "Weird."


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's POV:

I sit outside reading under what I've now come to call my tree which is right what looks like an abandoned football field. I don't know why but the whole heretic is starting bugging me, I mean ok so I don't wake up early and go sit in a church with hundreds of other people so what?. I mean I'm still as much a human as anybody else in there.

Sighing I try clear my head and listen to my music letting the lyrics sooth me and the story I'm reading take me away from my mundane problems to world of dragons, wars and forbidden love which is fine by me, anywhere is better than here. I'm just getting to a good part when the first bell rings and I'm brought back to the dull looking reality.

Grumbling to myself I get up and wipe the dirt of my trousers stuff my book in my bag and shuffle towards the P.E changing rooms already knowing how this is going to play out before I'm anywhere near the school building. As I enter the changing rooms people stare at me and some whisper right in front of me, sighing I walk into the corner and try get changed without throwing something at their heads for the creepiness of their stares on my back.

I dress as quickly as possible then walk into the big hall tying my untameable curls into a tight ponytail, one look at the teacher shows that he`ll take no period crap and unless you`re on the floor dying you will participate in his class no arguments, I'm glad for this and yet I'm secretly hoping he won't kill me if I forget my kit sometimes.

The rest of the students emerge from the changing rooms talking silently to their friends while I stand on the edge willing the class to hurry up and get started so we can be done quicker. The teacher takes the roll. "Clarissa Fray?" he says furrowing his eyebrows probably wondering who the heck I am, sighing I raise my hand to indicate I'm here and just say; "It`s Clary" before going silent again. The teacher just nods then moves on to explain what we`re doing today.

"Right no complaining but we are going to be doing fitness outside on the track, I said no complaining, which includes muttering Ms Smith yes you!" he says before directing us to the track which is incidentally not so far away from my tree. We get to what he believes is the starting point and turns to us; "Right two laps to warm up then we'll begin the fun stuff." to this there is a large amounts of groans but I'm not one of them.

My dad used to say "Healthy body healthy mind" when he and I went running in the mornings which usually were right around our fairly large town so this didn't look that hard for me, I lined up beside a group of grumbling girls and just tried to ignore them while I warmed myself up not wanting to pull a muscle and have somebody have to help me off the track.

"On your marks!" shouts the teacher whose name I haven't been bothered to learn yet, I finished the last stretch then lined up poised to go, when the whistle rang instead of charging off like everybody else did I took my time my dad`s warning coming to my head; "Slow and steady does win the race, it`s all about timing as well don't flat out until you know you can beat them." He said before we headed out so he could outrun me all over again.

I look ahead of me and surprised to see that there`s only a few people ahead of me, I keep up the pace that I'm at loving the wind blowing at my hair trying to loosen it and the fresh air I'm breathing in, for a second I feel relaxed and content running through the finish line and starting my second lap. I decide now`s the time to start inching up the line so I speed up passing some girl whose breath is coming out in short laboured gasps and sweats trickling down her forehead.

Next I outrun some guy who looks like a runner and yet is limping slightly making me feel bad for outrunning him when it`s clear to both of us it`s a miracle he`s up here, the guy just smiles at me though and says; "Go get it" before winking trailing slightly behind me. I nod back and look ahead of me to gasp. In front of me though I can only see the back of him looks incredibly familiar.

I quicken my pace and get up beside him making him turn and break into a grin I've come to know, "Hi Clary" says Jace flashing his white sparkling teeth ,his hair is shining gold by the sun and his eyes are hiding humour and a little bit of mischief. I grin back but just say; "Jace" before speeding up making him laugh and match my speed. "Nice try but you`ll have to try harder than that to beat me" he says grinning even more.

Just as I'm about to say some smart comment back the teacher screams "Sprint!" and Jace just turns and waves before speeding up. Cocky bastard I think and speed up myself until I'm flat out running not caring how mad I look just smile as I narrowly beat Jace to the finish line. We both slow down and I break into a big grin as he stares at me in shock. "Nice try but you`ll have to try harder than that to beat me" winking then go to get a drink.

The teacher goes and talks to Jace as he catches his breath over beside one of the cones, I take a drink as the others start coming back in, the limping guy comes over and smiles at me when he sees me and I smile back in acknowledgement and thanks for the encouragement. Just as I'm going to go over and say hi to him the teacher comes and blocks the sun out towering over me. "Why didn't you say you could run?" He demands his arms crossed his foot tapping waiting for a reply.

I cough and say; "It's not something I thought people cared about? or the first thing I tell people when I met them" which I instantly learn is the wrong thing to say to him who frowns and says in a voice that leaves me no room for argument "Training for cross country and track is every Wednesday, I'll give you the kit then" then he just leaves me standing there wondering what the hell was going on while Jace just smirks over at me.

I stomp over causing him to lose the smirk and backing up slightly good he should be scared. "You go back to the teacher and withdraw whatever you say or I swear to god a bruised nose is going to be the tip of the iceberg when it comes to your pain." I snarl at him my eyes flaring and the anger poking it's ugly head in my voice. Jace has somewhat paled yet holds his ground infuriating me even more.

He is still wearing a smirk but it`s less confident than least time "I'm afraid I can't coach has made his mind up nothing I can do to as you say 'fix it'" I growl and resist the urge to break his nose and wipe that smirk off his face, just to make things he walks up close to me and whispers "Welcome to the team fast girl" then walks over to the limp guy and they start having a some conversation leaving me seething and wanting to hit something very hard.

At the end of class after coach has warned me several times that if I don't come to training he'll give me a month's worth of running detentions anyway it's better to just show up and compete. I glare at Jace`s back coming up with master plans to hurt him and make it look like an accident. "Fast girl if you insist on staring at me at could you please come up here so I can see the look of admiration on your face as you stare at me beautifulness" he says to me not even turning back to look at me. I just flip him off and jog past him entering the changing rooms before he does the sound of his laughter following me.

Jon's POV: 

I don't know how much more of this I can take, first Aline asks about Clary and now people are randomly asking how it feels living with a non-Christian in my house. I feel like deafening myself or plug my ears with wax instead of listen to them. Aline I and are on the way to lunch after forty minutes of history torture listening to Mr Briggs go on about how important the French revolution impacted the way Ireland is run today, we all know it's not true but we smile along because Mr Briggs is one of the oldest members of the school and we all know he'd lost his marbles a long time ago.

We enter the cafeteria and take our regular bench with all the other cheerleaders and my mates all except, "Hey guy's where's Jace? Didn't he have P.E with any of you?" I ask not very concerned about him he`s probably off flirting with some poor gullible junior. Eric who is one of Jace`s friends from cross country and track who has to take a break after a sprained ankle laughs shaking his head at some sort of joke only he knows.

"Want to fill us in on the joke there Eric?" I ask drawing everybody`s attention to him making him sober up quickly and stare at his tuna sandwich blushing slightly. "It's nothing" he mumbles taking a bite of his sandwich avoiding my question for a few vital seconds. Once he grudgingly swallows I'm on him like a hawk. "Share it anyway." I say in my most convincing smile that persuades people to do things I need them to.

He mumbles something then sighs saying; "I had P.E today with Jace and incidentally your half-sister" I correct him that she's just my dad`s girlfriends daughter then tell him to go on. "Well see we were doing track today and we had to do two warm up laps of the track, needless to say who was up top and who was at the bottom. All the girls were fast walking along all except one. Your sister" he says stopping to take a bite of his sandwich as everyone gasps and whispers to each other. I held up my arm and they quieten down enough for him to speak again.

"She started off beside the girls but easily over took them and came up to me; I smiled and told her that she might as well outrun me because of the gimpy leg. She smiled and went on to take second place." He says like a story teller and all of us were the eager kids who dragged their mothers here to listen to him read. "Anyway as you know Jace was the fastest runner in the school. Key word there was, Clary comes up beside him and then when coach asks us to sprint she's off like a rocket full out sprinting like there's a mass murderer coming after her. Jace had no chance against that and came in a few seconds behind her." We all sit there mouths open and eyes wide as saucers. I didn't know she could run I thought then shook my head at my own stupidity course she could run.

"That's not all though." Eric says with a smile the devil wears when he holds all the wining cards. We lean forward again and he smirks and leans in probably for added affect, "After their big run Jace talked to coach and got Clary onto the running team, when she found out you should have seen her eyes." Eric stops and shudders. "It looked like hell had frozen over and she was the one responsible. Her eyes were scary as shit, they're deep green yet when she glared at Jace they were like pits of fire about to burn you to death. Yet Jace kept cool enough and actually flirted with her, though she didn't take well to and stalked off flipping him". Despite my issue with my best friend flirting with Clary who was... well whatever she was I'm secretly glad she blew him off.

"Then comes the surprise and answer to your question, after she got changed and the bell had rung she went back out the back door to where we had just entered, Jace asked me why and I said I didn't know, which I still don't." he added quickly, throwing me a apologetic look before continuing "Jace just grinned and quickly packed his bag then said he'd catch up with us later." He takes another bite of his sandwich indicating the end to the story.

I sit there with the others one thought running through my head. What the hell is going on with the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> Feel free to leave a review, after that enjoy your day :)


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's POV:  
I don't know that Jace is following me until I sit down against the tree and there he is towering over me with a grin on his face, I groan "What ruining my life wasn't enough now you`re going to wreck my break as well?" I say folding my arms and glaring at him making him chuckle and sit down in front of me blocking the sun from my eyes which is nice for about a second before I curse him for doing it.

"I saw you coming back out here and wondered where you hid yourself while we all eat in the cafeteria where normal people eat and socialise he says smirking right at me and that`s when I lose it. Usually I can take the taunts but coming from a guy who`s ass I saved without a thank you and then the same guy putting me up for something I don't want to do, not even including a 'Hey Clary fancy signing up to this club, it`ll be fun" is just plain disrespectful and I wasn't going to take it from him.

I get up so quickly that I cause him to scramble back and get up swaying slightly, "Let`s get one thing straight right now, I'm not some junior you can just turn on the charm with and have her eating out of the palm of your hand! Got that?" I shout stalking towards him as he edges back. "I'm out here for the exact reason you just said I should be in there right now, I don't want to make friends with any of those shallow idiots who think if you weren't born and raised here you`re some heretic who can't think for themselves. So forgive me if I`d rather be out here on my own then be judged in there for something I can`t and will not change!" I scream at him as he just looks worriedly at me.

I turn away and grab my coat and bag and stalk off refusing to cry at such a pathetic situation, I keep walking ignoring Jace calling my name speeding up to get away from him so he doesn't say something that will make me cry and punch him in the jaw like I really want to right now. "Hey. Hey Clary slow down, Clary come on turn around please" he gasps out trying to keep up with me.

"Hey" he says tugging my wrist making me turn around and look at him, he smiles a little and says; "I never meant to upset you ok, I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk" running his hand through his hair and looking sheepish. Despite my anger at him, I soften just a little and say; "Yeah you really are." This gets him really smiling for the first time since I met him.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm on your side here, I remember being new here and being the social outcast, not that there`s anything wrong with that" he says quickly before I do something to him to hurt him. I just snort and say; "Get to the point here jerk I'm not getting any younger you know" causing him to chuckle and say; "What I'm trying to say is all you need is one good friend and you`ll survive, I mean I'm not saying it should be me or anything but you should try find somebody instead of just sitting out here alone" he says looking me straight in the eyes as he says this.

I laugh without humour and say; "And what you think it could be you?" then turn away yanking my wrist out of his hold easily and walking away trying not to laugh at the irony of it, one of Jon`s friends want to be mine. Never thought I'd hear that one I think laughing quietly to myself. Then suddenly I'm being twirled around and Jace is pressing his lips to mine and I don't know why but my body responds letting him access my mouth as I run my hand through his messed up hair.

Breathless we both let go and stand there gasping for breath, then Jace coughs out "Yeah I don't think we can be friends" then turns and walks away leaving me there with my lips tingling and my breath coming in shallow moments thinking What the hell just happened?

Jace's POV:

Why did I do that? What the bloody hell came over me? Just because she looked beautiful screaming at me doesn't mean you go and kiss her. Hell what will I tell Jonathan and the others who will ask where I've been?

Oh Jesus what the hell have I done, I should go back and explain that it was an accident and she shouldn't take it seriously, no that won`t work she`ll probably take it the wrong way and kick me where the sun don't shine. For God's sake what was I thinking! You weren't thinking that's the thing my brain answers and I swear admitting and turning around to go talk to her and there she is standing staring into space thinking whatever it is she thinks about.

I walk back over and she comes out of her daze glaring at me causing me to take a step back, she sighs and says in a weary voice; "I know what you're going to say and I agree, it was a once off spur of a minute thing. Never going to happen again especially because I'm Jon's whatever it is we are and you`re his best friend. That can't work out well and I'm not wrecking your friendship no matter how much either of us want to, not that we do" she adds in at the end.

I nod thankful she understands and yet it feels like I'm losing something valuable I didn't know I had until it was gone, I shake it off as too much energy and smile at Clary who has a tight smile on her face. "Well I'd better go" she says awkwardly and points to the school blushing slightly. I nod and let her dodge past me and run into the school leaving me there to my thoughts. What the hell have I done?

Clary's POV: 

That didn't happen. I mean I know it did but it didn't happen because of love or logic so it doesn't mean anything, this is what I try convince myself as I walk numbly back inside the school and get to my next class in a daze not even listening to people just sitting down and looking ahead of me mumbling along with everybody else in the class.

This continues all through school until the last bell rings and I'm walking out to jeep to tell Jonathan I'm not coming home with him and to tell my mum that I`ll be back for dinner and not to wait if I'm not which seems more likely. I get to the jeep but nobody is there except Jace. Of Course. Sighing I say; "Hi, look can you tell Jon that I won't be coming home with you guys so don't bother waiting for me, also I told my mother where I'm going to be and when I'll be back so don't worry about me. Not that you would" I plainly state then turn around and melt into the masses of people leaving the school premises, earphones plugged in and ignoring everything around me and focus on the growing excitement inside me as I head towards the gym.

Jace's POV:  
I stare at where she just was and know one thing for certain, she's never going to forgive me and we`re never going back to whatever it was we were before. Sighing I lean heavily on one of the door of the jeep waiting for the guys to come so I can go home and bang my head against the wall a dozen and one times like I want to.

The guys finally come out and by then I've worked myself into a horrible mood and it's just made worse seeing their smiling faces and happy body language like everything is right with the world, when frankly to me, the world is crumbling down and there`s nothing I can do to stop it.

"Thanks for finally gracing me with your presence " I say my voice dripping with sarcasm even the dumbest beast in the zoo would notice it, the guys just stop and look at me with concerned faces, Jon being the hero steps forward and asks; "What's wrong Jace?" but I just back away from him refusing anybody to close in on me, "Nothing" I say looking him in the eye "Nothing at all slow coaches" and putting on the grin that`s way too big for my face and feels completely fake yet convinces I'm just messing with them as they grin back at me.

"Got us going there dude." He says patting my back then asks the question I really wish would not come up "Do you know where Clary is?" because I knew where she was going and yet I wish I didn't yet I tell the truth because he`d find out sooner or later so it`d just be easier to say it and be done with it.

"She said she didn't need a lift today cause she was going somewhere and don't worry about her, not that you would" I say the last bit quietly but obviously not quietly enough because Jon turns and says; "What did you just say?" I hold up my hands in surrender. "I'm just telling you what she said and she said that, she also said she told her mother about it so don't worry about her, she'll more than likely be home for dinner" I say then turn get in the car and slam the door shut indicating didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The guys get in flashing worried looks at me when they don't think I'm looking but I do and it's getting on my last nerve. Just as Jon throws another look at me I glare back and say; "Just ask whatever is on your mind so I don't have to be stared the whole way home which by the way, is so damn irritating" Jon flinches and I feel bad for about three seconds before my bad mood swallows me up again.

"We just wanted to know why you spent lunch with Clary." Kyle whispers out loud in the silence of the Jeep. Clenching my jaw and curling my hands I say with what little calm I can muster; "She forgot her jumper and I gave it back, we got talking then I left to finish a piece of homework I didn't finish last night. I didn't spend the whole half hour with her, so whoever told you this is a liar. Can we leave now" I say staring straight at Jonathan who mumbles something then gets the Jeep started and drives without looking at me again.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV:  
I shouldn't feel angry. It was me who came up with the solution so why do I feel like smacking his face into a door because he agreed with me? God sake this is annoying. I make my way towards the gym with thoughts like this banging through my head until I wish I could mute myself and just go on auto pilot for a while.

Sighing I go in and at the desk is the girl Maia I met the last time. She doesn't look up from her book until I'm at the counter and looking at what she's reading. She then looks up and a little smile appears as she moves the mouse to wake the computer back up.

"I was wondering if we'd see you again. I'm assuming you still want to box and have the deposit, which consists of a locker access to the showers and all our other facilities that may or not tickle your fancy." She says smiling at me. I smile back and hand over the fifty that my mother gave me after I pointed out that she's the one who always said I should join some club.

She takes it places it in the till hands me a receipt and indicates where the changing rooms and lockers are so I can store my stuff. I thank her then enter the changing rooms the excitement growing more and more inside me every second. I get changed with older ladies who smile politely at me and I return the favour.

After getting changed I go into one of the boxing rings bouncing up and down on my toes waiting for the teacher to come in and start the class. As I'm warming up I look at everybody else here and am in for a shock it's mostly guys my age and two other girls. Shaking my head I brush it off as no big deal. I've fought bigger people before, saying that it was dad and his friends who though didn't go easy on me still didn't use full force. I was in for a treat.

Just then a man walks into the room and places his kit bag on the floor beside him then turns to look at us. He's quite tall, he had grey blue eyes that seem to know much more than he let on and brown messy hair. He looks over us quickly but quietly as we stand there and try not squirm under his stare.

He then smiles and says; "Hi. I'm Luke Garroway boxing 323, I`ll be your teacher until something takes me away which I doubt will happen because I'm healthy. Now I'm going to assume none of you know a thing about boxing or self- defence" he says looking around at us one by one.

I raise my hand indicating I want to speak, he just nods approval and I say; "What if you do?" while trying to avoid blushing like a four year old, Luke just smiles and says in a voice that freaks me out and causes a shiver to run down my spine; "The you`ll be up against Bruce last" I don't want to know who Bruce is but apparently we were going to find out, as another guy came out in boxing gear grinning like it was Christmas day and we were the turkey he had painstakingly prepared.

A girl beside me gulps and I turn to look over at her, she's small with blond pixie cut hair and from the looks of it isn't somebody who would venture outside a lot. She stares wide eyed at the guy starting to shake in the spot, "Hey" I whisper interrupting her making her break eye contact with him and look at me.

"You'll be fine, he's only there for the scare factor and to convince you that you should continue with this class." I say to her who has gone ghostly pale but has stopped shaking. "Look you've got the advantage, you're small so you can dodge into places he can't even try. You'll be grand" I tell her and she tries a weak smile on her face, some colour coming back into her checks. She turns again to look at him and this time she doesn't look so scared, "Thanks" she whispers to me as the first guy gets taken out by passing the red square we're supposed to stay in.

There's a round of applause and he comes out sweating buckets but smiling, which lifts everybody's spirits slightly. Just as I'm about to say something else Luke speaks up again. "Maureen" and the girl looks worriedly at me again, I show flash her thumbs up and whisper "Use the advantage" as she gets into the boxing ring.

She lasts nearly a minute which on the look on Luke's face isn't the best but he's not disappointed and just says; "There's talent there we just need to harness it, well done on using your height as a weapon that was very smart." Maureen just smiles at him then turns and grins at me running down the steps and barrelling into me saying; "Thank you thank you thank you" I just hug her back smiling and say it was no bother at all.

"Last but not least Clary, you're up good luck" Luke says holding the ropes open for me to get in. I get in the ring place the gloves on then turn and evaluate Bruce. Tall but muscular shoulders close cropped hair that indicates he might have been in the army or navy. Smiling I shake his hand as is accustomed then go back to the edge of the square and wait for the bell to ring.

When it does we both enter the square and walk around in circles and wait for the other to take the first strike and leave the other vulnerable. This doesn't happen though and as the time is ticking by Bruce is becoming impatient. He gets so impatient he comes close and that's when the fun starts.

He comes and tries to swing a punch for my face but I dodge at the last second and punch him in the side of his face causing him to stumble back, I get in a punch to the stomach then back up so he can get up and recover. He gets up and is smiling which is never a good sign as he charges me again, I let him get close then get him just under the jaw where his gloves aren't protecting, as good as this is he still gets me twice in the stomach and I take a step back catching my breath and to evaluate what to do.

I come up with something and decide to try it even though it might turn out horrible, I charge him and he laughs and stands in the stance position but I don't go for the face instead I lower myself to the ground and somehow slid through the gap between his muscular legs and arrive behind him, I hear the class gasp and I can`t help but smile It worked. He turns his gloves down in confusion and I take the opportunity to punch him square in the face before he collapses on the floor with a grunt.

The bell rings indicating our two minutes are up and I sigh taking off the gloves and go over to Bruce who is sitting up shaking off the effect of the punch, I thrust my hand out in front of him and say; "Good fight, you had me going" he laughs grabbing my hand helping himself up "I think it should be me thanking you, I haven't had a fight like that in ages, where you used tactics instead of just charging, which you made me end up doing may I add" I laugh and say; "Only after I realised I'd probably have to build my upper body to the max before even thinking of challenging you" I say as we get to the edge of the ring where Luke is staring at me.

I blush slightly and say; "My dad taught me some moves, I'd still like to train with you guys because there`s always room to improve" which gets Luke shaking his head. My heart breaks a little with disappointment I shouldn't have showed off on the first day, now I won`t get to train with these people.

"I think I have a better idea if you want to hear it..." he says looking me squarely in the eyes. I come out of the gym smiling for real for the first time in a long time, Luke thinks I have enough talent to be entered into a singles competition and with a bit of personal training we could enter the regional's in a few months. I wave goodbye to Maia as I leave and take out my phone to text mum that I'm on my way home and I`ll see her soon don't worry.

I enter the house to the smell of something heavenly, though saying that after two hours of boxing and fitness I think garbage would taste lovely. I enter the kitchen to see my mother crouching down looking into the cooker. I crouch with her even though my limbs plead with me not to, "Find any treasure yet?" I ask making my mum fall over shrieking. "My god I didn't see you there!" she says placing her hand over her heart shaking her head at me.

I laugh not helping myself looking at her fanning herself on the kitchen floor, "Sorry" I say getting up and placing my bag on one of the counter tops and heading for the cupboard with the cups, "How many people?" I ask taking four out as the minimum one for each of the people who sleep here but leave it open knowing somebody's more than likely here.

"Jonathan has Jace upstairs in his room, they`re doing some project. So add one for him as I think he'll be staying that's it though, thanks honey." She says going back to looking at the oven while I try not make it obvious how bad it is he`s here.

I just mumble something and then place them on the table trying to steady my shaking hands, one kiss Clary for crying out loud it`s not like the world`s falling and if he doesn't eat here everyone will die!, he is Jonathan`s best friend and will always be around you just have to be the bigger person and make sure it`s obvious it doesn't affect you ok? You can do this.

I tell my mum I'm going to wash my hands and will I call for the guys and she says; "That'd save me some time, thanks honey" smiling at me in that motherly fashion like she`s created an angel or something. Plastering a smile on my face I grab my sweaty stuff and school bag and make my way upstairs.

I dump my stuff into my room then go to Jonathan`s room and pause, inside they're laughing over something I missed and I want to ask what it is and share in the joke, head in the game Clary! My brain screams and I shake the feeling off before banging on his door saying; "Dinner is ready don't make my mother come up here or she`ll be worse than me" I shout then turn and go to the bathroom to wash my hands. I'm just leaving when I bump into them man of the moment Jace.

"Sorry" he says running his hand through his hair looking at the floor moving to the left giving me room to leave, sighing I walk out not looking at him knowing it`ll just get worse and worse but not caring because he`s the one who kissed me so there`s no way in hell I'm apologising for something he initiated in the first place.

I go down the stairs avoiding looking straight ahead and coming face to face with him again. I get downstairs go into the kitchen and smile as my mum lights candles and I dim the lights slightly causing her to turn and smile at me again; "Thanks honey" she says before calling the others down for dinner as I take my place sipping my orange juice ignoring everybody as they come into the room.

Jace and Jonathan take the seats furthest away from me and secretly I'm pleased. I mean I shouldn't be because sooner or later one of them will sit beside me somewhere and then what will do? Start babbling saying it wasn't my fault that Jace kissed me? No, I'll just ignore him and hope that something will come so he has to leave.

Everybody settles down as mum places her famous pasta bake on the table and my mouth waters. Not waiting for any of the others to grab the serving spoon before grabbing it and piling a mountain of it onto my plate before anybody can complain.

I devour my first spoonful not even caring that it's piping hot or that my mouth is probably wide open as I eat it, I groan in appreciation and take another while everyone looks at me with barely concealed disgust.

"How was the gym honey?" my mum asks trying to get conversation going at the quiet table, I look up from devouring my plate and smile. "It was amazing; I actually have to talk to you about that." I say looking at mum seriously but she isn't paying attention as she serves herself some pasta.

"Oh? Do tell do tell" she says taking a bit of pasta and eating it delicately looking at me innocently as I sit here shrinking in embarrassment. It is one thing to confide in your mother an entirely different thing to confide to her while her boyfriend's son and guy who you kissed earlier is at the table is staring right at you.

"It's nothing "I mumble shovelling more pasta in my mouth trying not to blush as I look down at the table, my mother isn't letting me off so easily though. "Aw come on Clary dear, you came in here like it was Christmas morning. Tell us what has got my lovely daughter in such a good mood" she whines but still keeps the tone of being an adult and not some child throwing a tantrum.

I look up again and just from the corner of my eye I see Jace throwing a worried glance Oh my god he thinks I'm going to tell them about what happened between the two of us, yeah when pigs fly and I start talking to unicorns.

Sighing I say looking down at my food; "Luke, who is the main guy there he runs the whole thing" I add quickly faced with blank faces, "and even has time to train people it's so amazing." I say grinning and looking up to catch the relief flash in Jace's eyes You`re welcome I think then continue on with the story.

"See I had my first training session today and it happened to be with Luke, we had to go up against this higher ranking guy and see if we could survive a certain amount of time, it was so amazing" I say in a awe struck voice remembering how fun it was just to spar, and not have to worry about showing off because we we're all there for the same reason.

"Anyway, see I survived the longest and Luke said I might be good enough to fight pro, and enter competitions and stuff all on my own. He said I'd need training and that's where he'd come in and train me, the only thing is I need your permission first." I stop breathless and look at my mother who has turned paler than usual.

She takes a sip of water as we all turn our eyes to her waiting for her to answer, my body vibrating with an undercurrent of nerves. After consulting with Valentine who just smiles she gulps most of the water then whispers out; "What will this cost us?" and I'm up out of my seat running over to her hugging her telling her how much I love her and promising her that I'll try my hardest.

She just smiles and says; "One condition though" and I know I'm not going to like it, I sit down again and stare at her waiting for the fatal blow coming straight towards me in a locked motion, she takes another sip of water then says; "I want your grades to be kept up, fighting will not lead you to a job and I don't want you to become obsessed with it, though we might be a few years late on the last one huh." She smiles at the last bit as I nod vigorously like my head is a yo-yo on a piece of string. Dinner is a quiet affair after that. 

Jon's POV:  
Jace is his normal self by the time we get home to mine, raiding my fridge then complaining through the whole afternoon over our project on Australia for our Geography teacher, who is in the belief that as long as you see pictures and learn some facts about a place you`ve been there; "No need to waste valuable money now kids eh?" which we all know is BS but we nod along as usual.

It's dinner when I notice something has changed with him, when he is usually the one cracking jokes and shovelling down the food he`s gone silent and is picking at his food all the way through.

Jocelyn engages Clary in a conversation and when you look at her it's the happiest she's been since she came here. She talks animatedly about her first training session at the gym and how she beat this guy Bruce in hand to hand.

As she says it I glance at Jace and he's looking worse than when we came downstairs, his face is pale and he isn't even trying to eat anything, I nudge him and mouth "What's wrong" he just shakes his head looking down at his food refusing to look at me in the eyes which worries me even more.

"Luke said I might be good enough to fight pro, and enter competitions and stuff all on my own. He said I'd need training and that's where he'd come in and train me, the only thing is I need your permission first." Is what brings me out of my worry and I stare at the girl at the end of the table staring wide eyed at her mother and my father.

Jace and I turn to look at the both of them waiting for their answer they can't actually be thinking of letting her can they? She'd be crushed in the first ten seconds no matter how good this Luke guy think she is.

Jocelyn just smiles and says; "How much is this going to cost us?" Then starts laughing as Clary jumps up and starts hugging her like there's no tomorrow, "One condition though" says Jocelyn and me and Jace breath out a silent breath of relief, maybe Jocelyn will come to her senses.

"Your schoolwork must stay up, you won't get a career and we don't need you obsessed with it, though we might be a bit late for that" she says smiling at her and all I can think is what have you done?

Jace's POV:

I can't take it anymore, Jon keeps glancing over at me and I know he knows there is something up with me, he just doesn't know the extent.

I use the first get out of jail card that's offered to me, my mother texts me when I'll be home and I use that excuse to leave so I can get out of there as soon as possible. I grab my bag as quickly as I can pocket my phone after promising to text Jon later which we both know I won't do though he doesn't say anything as I dash out of the house.

I get home and walk into the kitchen, hugging my aunt Amatis who took me in after my mother and father died in a fire that burned down our apartment when I was only two years old. "How was your day in school?" she asks not even looking up from her Sudoku.

I turn away and go to the sink looking outside to our bare back garden and suddenly I'm gripping the counter top like my life depends on it, I'm overcome with rage and something else I can`t put my finger on. Sighing I say; "Perfect, absolutely perfect." That feeling I couldn't put my finger on was resignation. Cold hard resignation

"Jace what happened?" Amatis asks worriedly coming around and grabbing hold of my hands looking me straight in the eyes with her deep blue eyes waiting for me to answer. I sigh again and say; "I made an awful mistake today, yet when I look back on it, it feels like the best thing I've done in a while. Though I know I can never do it again if I want to keep my best friend"

Even though Amatis is at least three centimetres smaller than me she pulls me down and ensnares me in a bone crushing hug then whispers in such a strong voice; "It just depends on what you feel is more important. Your best friend who you`ve been friends with since you were four or a feeling that will more than likely pass"

I hug her tighter and smile, I just have to pretend I don't have feelings for her, keep them locked up so nobody can see them, I`ll act like I don't even see her, it`ll be hard but who cares it`s not like she's at home writing my name and hers in little love hearts, no I`ll toughen it out like a man.

"Thanks Am" I say hugging her then running upstairs to start my homework and prepare for the ignoring of feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary's POV:   
Wednesday afternoon came too quickly for my liking, I would be rather be on my way to the gym rather than being stuck here in this stupid school's changing rooms stalling for time before I have to go out there and make an ass out of myself in front of what I only just realised was a whole group of guys and no girls. Seriously what the hell did coach think when he signed me up for this?

Sighing I grab my iPod and begrudgingly shuffle outside scuffing my shoes on the way out wondering if using the excuse it's my time of the month to leave and go to the gym, when I get out onto the track everybody else is there including Jace, who after making eye contact with me for a millisecond turns away and starts a conversation with the guy beside him.

Hi to you too then, I think plugging my iPod in and walking to the back of the groups to do the warm ups my dad and I used to do before and after each running session, I'm a quarter way through one of them when coach waddles up clip board in hand smiling too brightly for it to look anyway natural.

"You came, well done smart move. To be honest I thought I'd have to give you the detentions so you'd be here but there you go, you're already proving me wrong" he says grinning at me like he's the inventor and I'm some toy all the kiddies will want for Christmas.

I don't stop doing my warm up but say; "Why exactly didn't you tell me that this was an all-male running team? Why did I have to find out when I entered the girls changing room that they were all there for cheer leading? Why in the name of god are you making me do this?" I ask I stretch out my quad muscles.

Coach just stares at me, coughs something then turns away and walks away looking down at his clipboard, I feel bad lashing out at him but I can't help it it's just a habit when I'm in a bad mood. Sighing I make sure my laces are tied then walk over to coach tap him on the shoulder then take a step back as he turns again.

"I-I'm sorry about what I just said, when I'm angry I'm not exactly in control of my mouth, I just got freaked that I'm the only girl in this team. You've got to understand that that is a little intimidating and I took my fear out on you, so I'm sorry and can we start again."

Coach gives me a genuine smile says; "Welcome to the team, you'll be grand" then indicates everybody should come in closer. We all huddle together to listen what coach has to say to us.

"Right today we are going to do relays, teams of five you know your places, Jace you show where Clary has to go she'll be the other teams sprinter. Everybody else break into the teams you were in on Monday and we'll start"

I leave the huddle nervous again but also excited to see if I can do this again, I smile at coach who smiles back in encouragement as I turn and follow Jace who is walking on without looking back to see if I'm following.

I stop for a second and just look at the back of him and start thinking, he's acting like this because of the kiss, you should just leave him alone and forget we ever did what we did

Sighing I speed up and catch up with him and walk silently beside him wondering if I should say anything to him to kill the awkward silence that has developed between us. As I'm about to ask him some stupid question I already know the answer to, he stops and points at this orange cone.

"This is your starting point, you can't move from this until the baton is in your hand and if you do it's automatic expulsion from the race." He simply says then goes to walk away, I stop him though by saying; "You don't have to feel bad about what happened." Making Jace stiffen up but not turn around which worries me even more so I say; "I had something to do with it too, and yet I didn't stop you" I snort shaking my head "Hell I probably encouraged you, the thing is though I think you're blaming yourself for what happened and that's just plain dumb"

Jace still hasn't turned around yet I can't move from my spot either but the words keep spilling out, though I'm whispering as the coach fixes up peoples places. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself because it was equally my fault. I just want us to go back to the way we were before, you being Jonathan's clown of a friend and me the willing outcast who can swing a punch when needs be"

This gets Jace turning and different emotions fly across his eyes before I can comprehend any of them except one, anger pure white hot anger which is taking him completely over. I take a step back as he comes towards me towering over me.

"Let me make this crystal clear for the both of us, I was so out if myself that I thought it'd be grand to kiss a pathetic excuse for a teenage girl like you with hair that looks like a hornets' nest every day and a body that no guy would honestly want. Why in my right mind would I kiss somebody like that, when I could get any cute girl in this school and others" he snarls the last bit glaring at me.

I stand there numb, no guy has ever talked to me this way and it hurts, not an ouch banged my foot against the door it'll hurt for a few minutes, not even 'Oh my god you can see the bone of your foot you must be in agony' pain. This pain came in like fog making everything murkier and hard to see through also cold. Cold like there would be no tomorrow and you'll never see the sun again, that sort of pain.

I bite down on my lip to stop the tears, I turn and fled to the starting line and grab my bottle of water and my hoodie off of the training kit bag, coach comes over and probably says something but I'm trying so hard not to cry that I just ignore him and run towards the school, refusing to cry until I'm out of the grounds.

In the changing rooms I grab my bag yank it open stuff my things in then flee the room sprinting to the entrance like there is no tomorrow, because right now it doesn't feel like there will. I get out to the Jeep and blank, ripping out a copy page I scribble an excuse slap it onto the windscreen securing it with the wipers then take off not even caring where I'm going just letting the tears fall blurring my vision.

When I'm too tired to run anymore I slow down wipe my eyes and blow my nose looking at where I've ended up. The local library, I sniff smiling a little at the irony at that. When I was younger and angry at anything I used to either go into the small tree house my dad and uncle built me when I was four, or the local library and loose myself in a good book for a few hours.

Wiping the last tear away I jog up the steps and enter the library smiling at the librarian on duty who smiles kindly back at me, I take a look around before choosing one and sitting down on a bean bag to be emerged into a tale about how love is a disease that can now be cured.

Jace's POV:

It had to be done, I couldn't have her having her having an ounce of liking to me anymore it'd be too hard to concentrate on what is important here, my friendship with Jonathan. Yet it kills me inside to see her heart breaking and being the cause of her pain. Sighing shaking my head I run over to coach and give some petty excuse why she had to go.

After a deathly slow training I'm out of the showers waiting at the jeep for the other to come from their respected sports activities, I get outside to the jeep before the others and there taped to the windscreen is a hasty note just saying that Clary left to go home because she was ill and didn't want to bother anybody. I crumble up the note just as the guys come out from the school.

I smile a fake smile as they come out and laugh and joke around getting into the car with them, cracking jokes or snide comments whenever the opportunity arises. Jonathan starts the car then says; "Guys I've got some very good news that you all will like very much indeed" he says trying to look all mysterious, we laugh at his face causing him to stick his tongue at us. "What's the surprise then?" Kyle asks after the laughter has died down making us all turn and look at Jonathan expectantly.

He grins and says; "My Dad is taking Jocelyn out on some important dinner on Friday to some hotel a million miles away and I may or may not have asked to have a party, my answer was as long we don't get hammered and mind Clary it's ok. Also you guys can stay the whole weekend, if you want" he adds in.

It's met with whoops from everybody, a party will be a great excuse for me to stop thinking about Clary and go for a girl that is available, and has no dram in the package. I say I can go then sing along to the cheesy song on the radio, taking up my part as we have pre-determined last time this song came on the radio.

I get home and Jocelyn is cooking again in the kitchen but looks up when she hears the door unlocked. She smiles up at me then frowns slightly, "Where's Clary? I thought she had track today, why isn't she with you?" she's looking at me with the first signs of panic in her eyes and I can't help but panic a little too.

"I thought she was going to that gym thing." I say feeling guilty for not knowing where she is, though it was never assigned to me like a mission out of COD or something, Jocelyn grabs her phone and rings Clary's number sheer panic on her face.

Her head snaps up when the front door opens and there she is placing her keys in the bowl her school bag on her back plugged into her iPod. Jocelyn puts her hands on her hips and raises a perfectly sculptured eyebrow over to her daughter who just stares back at her.

"Where were you and why didn't you come home with your brother like you were supposed to?" she says in a deathly calm voice which is starting to freak the holy crap out of me. She just shakes her head and says; "I was at the library actually, also he is not my brother no matter how much you want us to be some happy families. He has another mother just like I've a different dad to him, so excuse me if I call him Jonathan and not big brother." She sighs "Look I was just coming back to say I want to go on a run before dinner, so I'm putting my bag here and I'll be back later so start dinner without me because I'm going for a long one. Through some of the back fields. I've got my phone, bye" she says before dashing out the door before either of us can say anything.

Clary's POV:

I don't know what had gotten into me back there but it was the truth so I wasn't go back on it, after warming up I take a left and head away from the town, as I got there I just concentrated on the music letting my feet do all of the hard work for me not caring where I'm going just enjoying the burn in my legs as I run.

I get to a gate and look out over it to an empty field and a dense amount of trees, looking out at It reminds me of all the times me and my dad used to run in the fields behind our old farmhouse on the outskirts of Dublin. Smiling I open the gate and tear off down the field just letting every bad thing go and enjoying right now, I start laughing at the sheer thrill of feeling free and being in the open closing in to my goal of the trees that look like a little crowd waiting to hug me when I finish.

I sprint the last bit laughing and shouting at the top of my lungs for the first time in ages knowing nobody will hear me and judge me about it.

I get to the trees an stop gulping in deep breaths of fresh air into my lungs relishing the burn in my legs which means that I've been doing something right, I take my earphones out for a minute and just listen to the sounds of the birds tweeting, the tree branches knocking together in the little breeze that has brushed past it me like a whips of breath on the back of my neck.

Something catches my ears attention and soon I can hear the steady trickle of a water somewhere off in this little valley of trees, throwing caution to the wind I take off jogging off heading towards the noise wondering what it is.

After battling through some stubborn branches and them giving me battle wounds I come into a clearing and gasp, the trees open up to this lovely little stream that seems content to flow just slow enough for you to enjoy paddling in it if you want to, there is also a little stone that looks comfortable for you to sit down if you want to sit and just relax.

I sit down but continue to look around then burst out crying, now I'm not one to cry without reason so for me to start crying now was totally unexpected and unwanted. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I wonder out loud, drying my eyes on the sleeve of the running jacket. You know why you`re crying don't be gullible Clary. Jace upset you and you`ve kept in until now so cry and stop asking questions my father's voice says in my head.

I snort and whisper "Thanks dad" before shoving my shoes off and dipping my feet into the freezing water relishing the coolness and singing along to my music knowing nobody will hear me so why hold back? After an half hour I shove my feet into the trainers again then take off sprinting through the field promising myself that I`ll come back this time with a book and food so I can stay longer this time.

I push myself until I'm gasping in front of my front door, knocking on the door takes the last of my energy and I stand there holding onto the door for support until someone opens it and I'm flung through the front door. I've no time to think just use my momentum to flip myself so I end up on my back looking at the ceiling gasping for breath.

"Holy crap, Clary you ok?" says a figure towering over me staring down at me blocking my view of the ceiling, I look up and see Valentine looking worriedly at me, I jump up dust myself off smile then say; "I'm grand Valentine don't worry, I'm going for a shower then going to do my homework" I shuffle past him then sprint up the stairs ignoring my screaming pain in my legs then run into my room slamming the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please feel free to leave a comment :)   
> Enjoy your day :)


	12. Chapter 12

Clary's POV: 

It`s the next day and I'm walking out of school after another torturous day just looking forward to going to the gym and seeing Maureen and Mia again. I don't even tell the guys I'm off I just walk straight past the jeep where the guys are smiling and flirting with the girls, I unnecessarily turn and glance at Jace, who is whispering something into some blond haired girl who kept flipping her hair and fluttering her eyes at him, and by the looks of things he was drinking it up. Pathetic I think as I make my way out of the school and what I don't notice is that when I've turned my back a pair of eyes are on me.

Jace's POV:

This is hard. Harder than I ever thought this was going to be, I'm Jace Wayland for crying out loud! I can make any girl fall on the floor pleading with me to go out with them, but the one girl that doesn't and incidentally is the girl who won't leave my thoughts alone is the only one I want. Yet I know I can't have her for so many reasons, so instead I try concentrate on Kaelie who is batting her eyelids at me like they are some fan or something like that.

I nod along to whatever she's saying and laugh whenever it's appropriate. Honestly though my hearts not in and all I can think is ways to make the guys leave so I can stop pretending I give a crap about whatever Kaelie is saying. I look around and Jonathan is still kissing Aline their hands entwined and I can't help but wish I could have what they had with somebody. Not just somebody you idiot, Clary. That girl you kissed already and made you feel whole for a second, you wished you had it with her because after kissing her every other girl in this school looks pale and grey compared to her.

I shake my head, this is not happening to me I can't and won't let this happen to me. So without warning I grab Kaelie around the waist bringing her towards me and crush my mouth onto hers pleading that this kiss will remove all thought of Clary and what we did.

Kaelie doesn't complain and gives me full entry to her mouth,, too easily I think as I explore her mouth, this is pathetic. You're kissing a girl who by the way has more saliva than a ocean has water just to compensate for the fact that you can't kiss somebody else. Get a grip man stop being such a wimp and accept the fact that kissing this girl won't wipe your memory.

I pull away trying to hide the disgust and resignation on my face as Kaelie opens her green blue eyes pleasure all over her face, she trails a manicured hand down my shirt which leaves a disgusting burn down my chest while whispering; "I don't know where that came from but I'm not complaining, here's my number I'll be waiting for a text" she says placing a piece of paper into my hand winking at me before leaving with her little posy following. Aline kisses Jonathan again then follows Kaelie frowning slightly at me as she passes me, I choose to ignore it though just looking at the car park numbly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sebastian as we got into the Jeep, the others nod along and get in never taking their eyes off of me the whole time, sighing I get into the jeep and say; "Just drive" tiredness washing over me.

Jon's POV:

Something was going on between Clary and Jace, I didn't know what but I was determined to find out no matter what, at first I thought they might like each other but then I saw how they acted towards each other at dinner and instantly dropped it. Nobody who likes each other treats the other person with such coldness as Clary and Jace did to each other.

So what was it? Did something happen between them that has this tension building each time they come into contact or did they just not get along? I hate not knowing this stuff, I mean Jace is my best friend, so why can't I just ask him about it. I look at his stony face looking out the window as we drive towards his house and I clamp my mouth shut, now is not the time to cause a scene especially as Jace's face looks like the next person who talked was going to meet his fist.

Sighing I continue driving as the awkwardness grows more and more in the car until I can't take it anymore, screw his feelings I want to know what is bothering him and how I can help him. I stop the car in a stop off point on the way home and turn to Jace who doesn't bother looking up just says; "I don't live here John"

I bang my fist on the dashboard causing him to look up raising an eyebrow in response. "What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden, you've been acting so strange the last few days. One minute you're all happy then bam! The next two days you're like the Grinch at Christmas. We want to know what the hell changed!" I yell probably louder than I should but hey too late to change it now.

Jace just shakes his head and continues to look out the window at some trees, I soften my voice then say; "Please man, come on we're your best friends. We can help you with whatever is wrong with you." Jace just snorts shaking his head then says darkly "Nobody can help me with this ok? I've got it under control, so shut up turn around and drive."

I don't believe him and tell him as much, which just gets a laugh this time humourless and dry; "You say you'll help me through whatever I'm going through but what if you're part of the problem? No I think I'll walk down the crappy path on my own thanks"

I look at him like he's mad. What the hell is going on here, how in the hell am I part of whatever is wrong with him? Jace just sighs and says; "Look forget I said anything I'm just tired and on edge, I'll get over it as soon as I can lie down and sleep it off.

I steal a glance at Sebastian and Kyle and the look in their eyes tell me they agree with me, this isn't something that'll leave overnight, we have to watch out for him like we've done since first class. I nod pretending to let the matter go and we get back into the jeep, starting once again the journey to Jace's with one thing ringing in my head. We will figure out what's going on, and we will fix it.

Clary's POV:

The next day goes by in a blur and then it's time for cross country again, which has now added another day because we all need it apparently, I get changed on my own again then trudge out trying to stay as far away to Jace as I can. I walk out on my own iPod blaring to La Roux bulletproof which has become a new old favourite of mine. I get out and see coach is setting things up for relays and I groan, one thing I hate is relays just because everybody is in competition with each other no matter how much they deny it to each other.

I walk silently and start up stretching while the others walk out in their respected groups, I pretend I don't notice Jace but it's like my body's on high alert when he's around, and I can't stand it so instead I make my brain sing along with the music as Jace talks to the guy who has the broken leg.

Coach blows the whistle and we all draw in to listen to what he has to say; "Right, I'm not going to sugar coat this because you're my team and I expect honesty from you so I'll give it back. We are screwed at qualifiers next week if we don`t pick up the pace, some haven't been pulling their weight" he says glaring at some guy in the back who shuffles looking down at his shoes.

"Others" he says glaring at me while saying "Haven't even started yet and already skipped out, that has to change" he says looking at nobody in particular now as I glare back at him. If he knew what happened he'd probably be more sympathetic, not in this crappy attitude he's playing right now.

"We are going to spend the next two hours perfecting the relay team, Jace we've talked about the plan, everybody else get into your respected places. Anybody not doing the relay on Monday set up the hurdles or whatever you've decided to do and get on with it." Coach says then blows the whistle and everybody is off like a rocket leaving me to stand there confused.

"Hey" a voice says behind me, I turn and there's Jace standing there hands in his back pocket looking at my feet, I sigh and start walking away towards the cone I was on last time trying to ignore him cursing to himself.

"Hey" he says again catching my wrist and turning me around to face him, which voluntarily leads me back to thinking of our one kiss, I yank my hand out his grip and say "What do you want Jace, come to insult me some more? because I'm not really in the mood to be honest. Go find some teenage girl whose hair doesn't look like a hornet's nest and is cute. You've made it obvious that I'm not what you're looking for"

I run off relishing in the pain in my legs as I pick up the pace leaving Jace behind me eating my grass dust, I arrive on the cone I was on last time and stop staring straight ahead as I plug my earphones back in willing myself not to cry and give him the satisfaction.

Jace just walks past me ignoring me and I breathe a sigh of relief, he won't bother me again... hopefully and we can get this over with so I can go home and drown myself reading or Supernatural. Coach blows the whistle and the first runner is off, I turn my head to the side and arch my arm out ready to carry the baton to the finish line.

I take a slow deep breath and let it out just as the baton gets onto the group before me, Jace is running full pelt at me and as he nears I jog forward as he presses the baton into my cool hands. Then I'm off like a rocket of coke and mints, sprinting down the track ignoring everything bar my music and the determination to show coach I'm not a slacker.

I don't even hear as the others cheer me on, just keep running until I sprint past coach who shouts out something, but I'm too busy slowing down and not hurting myself to care what he said. When I've come to a complete stop I walk slowly back catching my breath hoping beyond hope I'm not too red in the face.

I walk up to coach who is looking down at the clip board and his stopwatch calculating times up, he turns to me and wallops me on the back causing me to pitch forward slightly, he starts laughing a full belly clenching laugh holding his sides. I cowardly look up to the others who look as confused as me, this man doesn't look like the type of person to start randomly laughing, so why is he laughing.

He wipes his brow then says; "I'll be darned, that was the best bit of running I've seen for a good while lassie. Altogether that was ninety seconds, ninety goddamn seconds! Do you know what that means? It means my dear Clary that we can finally beat those stuck up pricks in Westfield. See how they like getting the awards wiped in their face!" he laughs as cheers erupt around me.

"Uh, don't get me wrong or anything that's great but shouldn't we keep going instead of celebrating? I mean I don't know these Westfield people but they sound good, so if we want to beat them, those ninety seconds or not we have to be amazing..." I say somewhat awkwardly to a whole group of sixteen seventeen year old guys staring right back at me.

"Girls right, let's do this again and beat those Westfield's once and for all" Coach says slapping me on the back again and again I'm pitched forward, I come back up shaking my head rubbing my back. Everybody cheers again and goes back to their starting points somewhat happier than before.

I walk slowly back to mine wondering who the hell are Westfield and why in gods name do we care so much about what happens with them? As if reading my mind Jace jogs up beside me and casually says "Westfield is the catholic school in the main town here. You have to be extremely rich to be even considered a place there; they have top class teachers and trainers for everything you can possibly imagine. For the past couple of years they've beaten us in everything from relays to looking cooler coming off the bus, makes me sick" he says bitterly.

"Wow." I say looking out to the field behind the track "Is it bad that I'm grateful that my mum sent me here instead?" Jace laughs running his hand through his hair then says; "You'd be fine it's everybody else I'd be afraid for" I shove him gasping and he shoves me playfully back.

Coach blows the whistle and Jace curses, "Bye" he simply says then jogs off leaving me to stare at him and think did we just get along? Before I snap out of it and wait my turn for the baton. When I get the baton I start sprinting again letting every emotion flow and go into running making me run faster.

Training finishes and for once everybody is happy walking out into the car park going to their respected car in the lot, Jace and I make our way towards the jeep not saying anything but staying in a comfortable quietness neither one of us wanting to be the person to break it.

I'm about to say anything just so we can talk again when a figure comes running towards us and jumps on Jace causing him to stumble back with a oomph, I take a step back to see the person squealing clinging onto Jace, burying her face into his shoulder as he just stands there looking helpless.

Knew it was too good to be true I think bitterly as I walk by them towards the Jeep where Jonathan and his friends are waiting for the pair of us, when I get to them they stop me and Sebastian asks; "Who is that, and why don't we know her?"

I look at him and wonder if all men are like this stupidly blind and ignorant. I shake my head and simply say; "Ask him I'm not his personal assistant, beside he's your best friend not mine." Before getting into the jeep plugging myself into my iPod and ignoring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment :)   
> Enjoy your day :)


	13. Chapter 13

Jace's POV:

It was all going so damn well, Clary and me were talking again and I know I have to pretend I don't like her but damn it she makes it hard for people who know her to dislike her. You don't really know her though do you, I mean bar the fact she is Jonathan`s little sister and you`ve kissed her once how much do you actually know about her, oh that's right nothing, nada, zilch, nothing at all that would indicate you know her better than this girl hugging you who is extremely loud.

I laugh and let her down forcing a smile on my face; she giggles and says in what she believes to be a flirtatious voice; "Bet you weren't expecting me huh?" trailing her manicured hand down my chest which to be honest feels more creepy than turning me on, which is what I'm assuming she`s aiming for.

I force a laugh out; "Uh... no I wasn't, man wasn't I surprised. Look it was really nice seeing you but my friends are waiting there and I don't want to keep them waiting, so I'll uh see you tomorrow?" I say somewhat nervously, is this what you say to girls? Jesus I need to get back in the game here.

"One quick thing though" she says drawing me in the smacking her lips onto mine with so much force I wonder how I'm still standing, somehow her tongue enters mine and she starts expertly running her tongue over my teeth. I don't know what to do except continue kissing her as she groans and drags me closer, though as I'm being drawn in I can't help but think of the kiss with Clary.

Clary`s was all fire and ice, burning sensations running up my spine. Kaelie seems to be confident in what she's doing where as Clary was nervous making the kiss sweeter and less eager to impress. STOP this is not healthy, Jesus Christ you are Jace Wayland, you do not compare girls kisses you pick the cutest girl in the room, hit on her get a good make out session with her and then leave her, Not any of this comparing crap.

With that I deepen the kiss until we're pretty much glued together ignoring the thoughts in my head warning me this would turn out bad, instead we kiss until neither of us can breathe anymore and we had to come up for air.

"You" she says breathlessly looking at me with pure delight patting me on the chest "You can call me later, you have my number" winking at me then strutting off with her cheer leading group.

I walk over to the guys, who are staring at me funnily, "What?" I say questioning their look but knowing full well why they`re looking at me, Jonathan shakes his head at me then simply says; "I didn't know you were into her is all." Then he gets into the jeep with the guys following.

"So come on then, tell us when did you start tailing that chick?" Sebastian says getting into the jeep behind me, Jonathan throws a glare through the mirror then says; "Can we please not talk about this when there's a girl in the jeep!" Clary just snorts from the back seat looking up for the first time since Kaelie jumped me.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, actually is it ok if I run home? I'm not in that much of a mood to listen to the gory details of your bachelor over there banging her" causing me to start coughing and the others look between us with confused faces.

"Uh, if that's what you want to do, though what should I say to Jocelyn?" Jonathan asks awkwardly from the front seat keys halfway into the ignition. She just smiles and says; "By the time he's finished the story and you've dropped them all off I'll be showered and doing my homework. Also my mother and your father are both at work and will be there for a while finishing things off before they go away for the weekend!" she unlocks the door and gets out of the car before I can correct her on the whole banging her stuff.

"Well that was weird" states Kyle grinning at me.

Jon's POV:

Something is definitely up between the pair of them I just don't know what, as they were coming out of the school they were standing so close together it looked like they've been friends for years and they both looked as happy as they could, which is saying something when Clary is involved.

I watch her as she runs out of the car park picking up speed and again I'm overcome with questions that can`t be answered without the huge risk of tapping into Clary's rage or Jace`s at times over bearing cockiness. Sighing I start the car and ease out of the parking space as the others grill a pale looking Jace on how he "Bagged this chick", after he says what happened which to me seems somewhat sketchy but I drop it guessing that he's probably just tired.

"Talking about my parents being away we need to plan the party tomorrow night" I say as we pick up speed through one of the country lanes. This is meet with a buzz about all the crap we should buy and who to invite. "Why not just everybody in our classes?" Kyle asks puzzled as we stop at a stop sign heading towards my house. We nod along then I bring up the only problem with that; "We'd have to hide everything remotely important so nothing gets broken and I don't lose my right to live another day, also no psychopaths. Got that Seb?" which is received with indignation on Seb's part but hilarity by the rest of us.

We turn into my estate and before I park I can see Clary sitting on the step singing along to her music with her eyes closed smiling along, when she hears the Jeep though she shuts up and stands up brushing invisible dust off her pants. When we get out of the car she just goes to the back of the jeep and opens it up grabbing her bag before brushing past me mumbling; "Forgot my keys" before yanking the door open and leaving it swinging open on its hinges.

What in the hell is going on with her?

Clary's POV:

I'm being childish, ok so he kissed you and he's moved on. This is what he does, you were just stupid enough to believe it for a split second and you`ve become just another girl Jonathan's delightful friends thinks he's banged. I let a little growl out as I get into my room which is still filled with boxes I've yet to empty.

Sighing I throw myself onto the bed and bury my head on the pillow wanting to scream but instead just taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. After a while I get up have a quick shower change into pyjamas and go downstairs in search of sugar. I enter the kitchen as Jonathan and his friends are talking about this infamous party they're going to throw tomorrow night.

"What about drinks?" Kyle says biting the top of the blue pen cap he has in his mouth, despite myself I speak up; "You might want to make it bring your own, my mother doesn't believe in drinking and I don't know about your father but whatever my mother says he ninety nine point nine percent agrees with." All the guys stare at me and I shrug at their stares then go towards the fridge to grab a can of coke.

"Ok... Now that that's sorted, how about the little fact that we`ve got zilch money to actually buy any of this stuff?" asks Sebastian tapping some list they've written up. I can't help but speak up again as I leave the kitchen. "Try the old dolphin cookie jar which is missing part of its tail, my mother always keeps a twenty in there, just put enough back in so she doesn't expect anything"

I go back upstairs smiling, that right there is the point of staying silent, they never expect somebody listening to their iPod to hear what they`re discussing, Clary one guys zero I think walking back up the stairs.

Jace's POV:

"Ok don't get me wrong here, it's amazing that we got this twenty euro but how in the hell did she know this was here and you didn't?" I ask a bewildered Jonathan as he stares at the twenty in his hand amazed just like the rest of us. He just shakes his head and says quietly; "I've no idea. Though we can do the stuff we need to do and buy loads of crap!" he says smiling.

We all whoop then walk back to the table and we decide once and for all who`s coming tomorrow which is pretty much everybody. "Send out the text Jace!" Kyle says excitedly and I laugh as I quickly text out a short and to the point text for all our friends to see; House party! Jonathan`s house 7:30 to late ;) tomorrow, be there or be square. BOB! I show the guys and then send it.

We grab our coats and head to the front door with the intention of buying loads of crap for the party, it's all laughter until Clary comes back downstairs with an empty can in her hand and instantly I feel insanely guilty for kissing Kaelie in front of her and of every crappy move I've pulled against her. She just ignores me which hurts more than I care to admit and says to Jonathan; "Are you going to the shop?" we all nod waiting for this to finish so we can leave.

She nods to herself then says; "Do you think you could buy me two little things?" she hands over a slip of torn out of paper to Jonathan who smiles weakly then walks out of the door without saying goodbye. She smiles a little smile and goes back upstairs as we follow John back out onto the driveway.

He hops in and as we get in he looks at the little slip and laughs causing all of us to stare up at him. When it`s apparent that he`s not going to just tell us I pipe up and say; "What does it say?" but before he can answer Clary runs out in panda pyjama pants and a baggy shirt on red flaming hair blowing everywhere as she runs to the car, she yanks the door opens and gasps; "I nearly forgot to give you money for it, don't want you spending your hard earned twenty on a few things for me. Here you go" she says handing him over some change which he thanks her for then lets her close the door and walk back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did feel free to leave a comment.   
> Enjoy your day :)


	14. Party Time!!!

Clary's POV:

I know I'm going to hate this party already and it`s not even close to starting, all through the day it`s all that anybody has been talking about and how they`re going to "hook up" with Jonathan or one of his friends who are "The most popular people like ever" some blond girl gushes to her friend across from me as we are supposed to be trying to finish our maths equations.

So when break comes I storm over to Jonathan's table grab and drag the first person I can which incidentally is Jace outside the canteen while everybody stares at us. When we get out of earshot of everybody I spin him around and glare at him, he looks scared and impressed at the same time; "Want to explain why you just dragged me out of the canteen in front of everybody, which by the way I'm not complaining about" he says winking and I stomp hard on his foot causing him to howl in pain as I stand there smiling sweetly.

"What the hell!" he shouts anger and pain in his eyes and for a second I feel bad then shake it off thinking of why I've brought him here. "Look I'm sorry about that but I really need to talk to you about something." He raises an eyebrow as he rubs his toes slowly.

Exhaling I sit down on the floor wondering if this was such a smart idea as I thought it was in my head. Jace sits down silently and looks at me waiting for me to continue, "Clary?" he says bringing me back to reality. I decide to just say it anyway, no point keeping it a secret now I've dragged Jace into it.

"I was in maths today and some of the girls were talking about putting something into your drinks to, and for the record I hate this saying, "hook up" with you, Jonathan and the others. I just thought I should tell you so you can avoid it, if you want" I say quickly looking down at the floor design wondering what the hell has come over me.

Jace just huffs and gets back up from in front of me, I scramble up as well wondering if I should apologise for saying anything but keep my mouth shut, no way am I apologising for trying to help him and the others.

"Thanks Clary but I think we can take care of ourselves , you probably just heard some rumour and thought of playing saviour to get some alone time with me" he winks then says; "Which is quiet pathetic to be honest, you'll forgive me if I don't believe you" then smirks at me. I'm enraged, what the hell is his god damn problem? I'm trying to help him not spend time with his sorry excuse for a human being.

I shake my head and say; "Fine but when you pass out and have to go to the hospital I'm not coming, I'll stay home with a smile on my lips and the satisfaction that you were wrong and I tried warning you!" with that I turn and walk away leaving him to stand there smirking.

I stomp out to the tree to angry to read or eat so I go to the abandoned bleachers and do laps up and down until the bell rings and sweat is dripping down my forehead. I grab my bag and wipe my head with the back of my hand as I enter the school again. After that I tune everybody out and just concentrate on getting this day over so I can go home, grab my provisions and lock myself into my safe haven for the night.

Jace's POV: 

I don't know why I didn't believe Clary, probably because she hurt me and I wanted to hurt her back but still I'm wary as I walk back into the canteen ignoring the stares and sitting back down taking a bite of my sandwich while the guys stare at me waiting to hear what she said.

"Well?" Seb asks, as I take another bite of my now bland tasting sandwich, "Well?" I ask faking innocence while taking another bite and counting to twenty before swallowing. "What did Clary want with you that made her give up her secret eating place to drag you off for a good five minutes!" Jonathan asks with a serious look on his face.

I laugh and say; "It was just some silly thing she thought that I put to rest, it's all good now. Now what was our biology homework anybody?" I ask changing the subject even though I know neither John nor the others believe me.

Jon's POV:  
They're both keeping something from me, I don't like it. I thought by now that Jace and I shared everything but apparently not and that upsets me. We get home and Clary is first out of the Jeep grabbing her bag and slamming the Jeep door shut causing all of us to jump. We all look at each other and I see a flash of what looks regret fly through Jace's eyes but is covered with indifference just as quickly as the emotion came.

We get out of the jeep and head inside into the kitchen where Clary is sitting on the tabletop routing in the cupboards for something, when she sees us she stops and glares at us her death glare which has us backing slowly away. Instead of smiling in victory she shakes her head and continues rooting in the cupboard until she obviously finds what she's looking for and grins, she grabs it closes the door and jumps down and in her hand is a big bag crisps that is covered with Clary Fray's stash, touch at your own peril.

She smiles sweetly at us like she doesn't give a hoot that we saw this, goes to the utility room grabs a twelve pack of 7Up and Coke then walks out of the kitchen and goes upstairs, "Well, there's one person prepared for a party" says Kyle grinning. We all laugh then start getting the house ready for the party messing around with the paper cups; streamers that we thought looked funny in the store.

At exactly seven Aline and Kaelie come to help set up, or as I believe to get an extra make out session in before people start coming. At half seven there's loads of people here already and already I know it's going to be packed, I throw a little thanks up that I don't have to go downstairs for any reason.

Clary's POV:  
I go downstairs at half five and grab some food from the fridge making a point of ignoring the guys who are doing homework at the table before people start arriving, I grin at the kitchen it looks really corny with all the streamers up but decide not to say anything.I'm trying to concentrate on watching Supernatural but the music is way too loud downstairs and already people are upstairs, sitting gossiping on the stairs waiting for the bathroom complaining that it's taking so and so for ages. I text Izzy again but she doesn't reply and I throw the phone down frustrated, I'm bored but don't want to go downstairs for obvious reasons.

Reason actually and that comes in the form of Jace Wayland who is probably in a corner getting to second base with Kaelie. I hear a thump on my door making me jump slightly, I don't get up just shout; "Bathroom is across the hall!" then wait to see if they left. They don't and a second later someone shouts back "That's the problem!" I sigh and get up and go to the door yanking it open to see some senior with a close shaved hair.

"Hi" he says then turns and points at the bathroom door, I look out to see the line is about twenty people over every shape and size jumping up and down muttering profoundly glaring at the door. I turn back at the guy and ask; "I see there's a line but what do you want me to do about it?". The guy laughs embarrassed; "The thing is my best friend is in there and I promised not to let him go near his ex girlfriend. Me being the idiot that I am lost him for about ten minutes chasing a girl of my own and now they`re in there doing something they shouldn't."

"Still trying to figure out why you're disturbing me with this?" I say too sharply then sigh and say; "Sorry I'm tired, what can I do to help?" by now everybody is watching us whispering silently and I'm getting frustrated. Shaved guy turns to look at what I'm looking at and then says to them; "Guys shut up she'd be nicer to all of you and get this line going if you didn't continue to stir the pot with all your stupid whispers!"

Everybody shuts up and he looks at me and smiles, I smile back instantly liking him and say; "How can I help?" he goes on to show me that they locked themselves in from the inside and I curse at Jonathan`s stupidity. I examine the lock then turn to the shaved head guy and ask; "What's his name, your friend?" "Alex" he says.

I nod then turn to the bathroom door and bang hard on the door and shout; "Alex get out of there right now!" causing everybody to move jump or cover their ears, I mumble an apology and am about to bang on the door again when a "Just leave us alone!" comes through the door.

I look at shaved head guy who shouts "Alex mate please!" banging on the door, "Shut up Derek and leave us alone, we both want this so why can't you let us be happy!" I bang on the door again and say; "Alex trust me you`re not happy, you`re bloody intoxicated there`s a difference. Come out go home with Derek and in the morning if you still want to do what we all know you're doing Derek will let you go no questions asked. Just come out!" I shout banging the door.

Another "Just go away and leave us alone!" comes but this time it's a girl voice that says it and that confirms what Derek has said, Derek is pale and the others are watching this commotion like it's a reality show and they get to partake in it.

Pausing for a moment I come up with an idea that will probably get me grounded for a month but who cares. I bang on the door and say; "Guys this is the last time! Come out now and go home or I'm coming in and will make you!" Derek looks at me like I'm mad and the little audience start whispering to each other.

"Shut up!" I snap as; "We've locked the door from inside, no way in hell are you getting in here!" Alex says laughing. I smirk even though they can't see it and say; "Do you want to bet on that?" then turn and examine the little audience eliminating the guys instantly and then a few girls with too short hair to be any help to me. Then a little girl with a pixie cut dyed neon blue has the exact thing I need.

"Can I borrow one of your hair-clips?" I ask her and she hands it over with a questioning look. I thank her then say; "I owe you one hair clip ok?" then bend it out straight and go to the door while everybody crowds around the door to see what I'm going to do with the hair clip. I pray I haven't lost the skill my dad said I had doing this.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Derek says doubt evident in his voice, I don't even look up just concentrate on trying to get the hair clip to get into the right spot, then when I think it is I start turning it slightly until I hear a click and stand up grinning. I look at Derek who is wide mouth looking at the door then to me.

I point to the door then hold up three fingers indicating I'm opening it on three, one... Two... Three! And push the door open with force as Derek leaps into the bathroom while the others cheer. I smile and bow then make my way into the bathroom as said Alex is dragged out by Derek who throws me a quick smile as he leaves.

This leaves me to deal with the girl who is seething, "You" she snarls then comes at me; I dodge easily and grab her in a lock making her unable to scratch my eyes out. "Let's get you out of here, you've had too much to drink" I say leaving the bathroom letting the first person come in with a relived smile.

"Get off me you little bitch, just wait till I get out of this then I'll come for you!" she snarls as I get her down the stairs just as Girls Aloud Something New comes on the speakers. I smile and say "Keep telling yourself that love but I'm the one who has you in the lock" as we enter the kitchen which is packed with sweaty bodies and drunk teenagers.

I let her go and she swings at me with her fake nails, I laugh and catch her arm easily. "Hard luck better luck next time" wink then turn walk away leaving her there burning holes into my back. I don't get very far though before I'm pushed out into the front garden where there's a lot of shouting and chanting.

I wonder what's going on and try see what everyone's chanting over, I gasp as I come in the front where Jace and Jonathan are wobbling around in a circle fists limply in the air as a seriously muscled guy is stalking them a snarl on his face.

I'm about to ask someone what`s going on but don't have to because he shouts; "Thought you`d make out with my girlfriend and get away with it? Well you'll soon learn I don't back down!" and he charges towards them, and before I can even think I'm in the ring the crowd has made charging at the muscle guy who isn't expecting me.

I catch him on the chin causing him to stumble backwards to "Ohhhs!" of the crowd who start chanting my name, "Weren't expecting that were you muscle man?" I sneer at him who slits his eyes at me and starts getting back up.

"Clary get out of here, we`ve got this covered" Jonathan slurs stumbling slightly, I snort and say; "Oh yeah that's obvious, you're not bleeding or drunk out of your freaking minds, so course you can take him on, nope I think I'll stay and beat this guy up for the fun" as muscle man comes forward again.

Jace just throws me a worried glance then averts his attention back to muscle man who is evaluating the both of us.

"I usually don't hit girls but you, you've asked for it now girly" he says grinning coming towards me, I just lift my arms and say; "I usually only hit guys who are idiots, but you're... oh wait you are an idiot so it's all good" I laugh as he snarls charging at me.

I wait until the last second push Jace and Jonathan into the crowd who are smart enough to get them out of the way leaving just me and him in the ring. "You're getting it now honey, nobody calls me an idiot and gets away with it" muscle man says charging me again. I lift my hands up and place them where my dad always told me to, one near your face and one slightly down at your stomach.

When he gets near enough he swings his fist aiming for my face and I use that to connect with his stomach causing him to stumble back, I charge at him and punch him another time in the stomach then I kick his unmentionables and he collapses on the floor groaning as everybody goes quiet. I kneel beside him and say; "I'm nobody`s honey and if you touch me or any of them I'll do worse, understand that?" he nods with his eyes squeezed shut.

I get back up and head towards the crowd who part to where Jace and Jonathan is lying on the floor breathing hard, I kneel down beside Jace who isn't that intoxicated and say; "Are you ok?"He nods and I punch him hard on the shoulder.

He yowls in pain and holding his shoulder with his other arm in his hand he looks up at me and says; "What the hell was that for?" and I simply say; "I tried to warn you" Then grab Jonathan who from the looks of it is screwed out of his mind.

I look up at the crowd and say; "Could anybody please go and get Aline and Kaelie and tell them their boyfriends could use them right now?" Jace coughs and is bright red still rubbing his shoulder says; "Don't bother with Kaelie she's off screwing some footballer".

The moment he says it my heart does a little flutter in my chest but I ignore it, no way in hell am I letting myself be as foolish as I was when I came, so instead I just say; "Ok not Kaelie, but definitely Aline. Thanks" I say as a guy sprints into the house to get them, I turn and sigh at Jonathan who is passed out on the floor.

"I just had to get the weak brother didn't I? I should start charging your asses for protection; it seems to be a popular thing." I say looking down at John and brush his hair away from the little scrape he's gotten on his forehead, Jace laughs sitting beside me and says; "You make it look too easy, also he`s your brother so technically we don't have to pay" he points out and I curse realising he's correct and he laughs.

"Holy crap, how long were we gone?" asks a shocked Sebastian with Kyle and Aline right behind him, I stand up and say; "Jonathan has a scrape on his forehead and cheek that you might want to check and Jace just has a wounded pride so please make as much fun of him as you can." I then get up and leave not even bothering to turn around just walk inside go upstairs into my room and close the door again.

I turn Supernatural off and start on Sherlock which is one of my favourite series ever, it's late now around at least two in the morning but I don't care, I'm wide awake and hungry, I'm snacking on another packet of popcorn when a knock on the door stops me. I sigh, I swear to god if this is another person asking for my help all they're getting is a door in their face, I don't care who it is.

I get up anyway and there standing is a bandaged Jace who looks sheepish and simply says; "Hi"

Jace's POV:

I don't know what I'm doing but as soon as Clary leaves the garden the whole party becomes dull again and I miss her joking around and though I'll never admit it I think she's extremely sexy when she defended me and Jon's sorry asses.

So after Aline looks me over and says I'm good to go I know exactly where I wanna go, I brush off Kyle and Seb's attempts to go play pool or something saying I need to go to the bathroom and that I`ll catch up with them later.

I jog up the stairs and stop in front of her door, I hear the music of a DVD start its chorus and I'm about to leave her alone when I knock without realising I've done it . I stare at the door willing her to ignore it, but after a pause and a sigh the door is unlocked and there she is again staring at me confused but beautiful all the same.

All my stupid brain can think of saying is "Hi" which the instant I say it sounds extremely corny and stupid and I want to slap myself but she just smiles and says; "Hi, I'm about to watch Sherlock, the whole two seasons. Do you uh want to watch it with me? I mean you don't have to it's just I just thought you might not have seen them before" she babbles blushing which is adorable.

"I'd love to, are these ones with Martin Freeman and Benedict Cummberbatch?" I ask stepping in looking at her bedroom which is covered in band posters and quotes written neatly on the wall with magic marker. She grins and says; "Yeah that's the one, I love this version"

She directs us to the bed where she has it plugged into her computer and we end up sprawled on the bed laughing, arguing about characters and crying when things happen that we weren't expecting even though we both knew they were coming.

I fall asleep through the last episode and when I wake up Clary is asleep where she's laying sprawled out on her single bed, I smile at her, turn her laptop off and put it under the bed for safety I fall back asleep not even bothering to get up I'm that exhausted.

Though just before I fall asleep I turn to look at the sleeping figure of Clary and whisper; "Night Clare" then turn and fall asleep.

 

Sebastian`s point of view.

I wake up bleary eyed and my mouth full of sand, I get up groaning and go to the bathroom, when I get out though I'm not the only one on the landing, there standing at Clary's room is Kyle.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss at him going over to him, "Bathrooms over there idiot, remember where it`s always been." He just shrugs me off and hisses; "I have to show you something, see I was going to the bathroom as well and well I took a wrong turn and opened her door, you know what I'm like without my glasses or contacts" and I do ever since he was seven he`s been blind without them, though he always wears contacts in school after being called four eyes.

"Ok, so what did you want to show me" I whisper getting worried, Kyle just grins though and says; "Remember last night when Jace went missing for the rest of the night and we presumed he went to bed, then we were too tired to notice when we came up?" I nod wondering where this is going.

"Well look what I just discovered" he says and opens her door quietly, there on the bed covered with a blanket is both Clary and Jace who has his arm around Clary his head in her hair while Clary is tucked neatly into Jace. I gasp as Seb closes the door with a grin on his face.

"Do you know what this means?" he asks smiling and I laugh quietly and say; "Jonathan is going to flip out" before grinning along with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did feel free to leave a comment.  
> Enjoy your day :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jace's POV: 

I wake up my mouth tasting like sand and one of my arms are numb. What the hell? I think trying to move hand but failing because something is pinning it down.

I rub my eyes still covered in sleep and look down, Oh crap! Please please please tell me I didn't sleep with her, I quickly look down and sigh with relief both of us are fully clothed though Clary is in some sleeping shorts and a baggy top.

I take a minuet to look at Clary properly for the first time since she and Jocelyn moved in here,while she sleep she looks her age not the bad ass girl who can beat you up in an instant if she so desires. She looks innocent and fragile even though I and the rest of the town know different and I can't help but wonder what made her start acting the way she did.

Clary sighs still asleep and turns facing me freeing my arm in the process with her mouth slightly open as her stomach slowly rises and falls her beauty hits me, parts of hair is lit up in a bright red by the sun filtering through the window and how eve though it looks likes it's been dragged through a bush she still makes it work.

Ok stop right there, the voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Atamis says; you are being creepy and quiet frankly ignorant. You didn't sleep with her, you sat on her bed like little four year old's watching her shows that are honestly rubbish. Do not say you like her because of that, because that's pathetic. Also how could you properly date her when her brother is your best friend?. Get a freaking grip! "But..." I mutter to myself and again the voice in my head over powers me saying No buts! Seriously get a grip you like her fine, but she is not the "one" or whatever you want to call it. Think about it, what if you did date her and then broke up. You'd see her everyday for the rest of your second level education. Is that what you want? The hurt and pain in her eyes everyday as you walk past each other in the hallways. I flinch at the thought and look down at the still sleeping Clary who is oblivious to the civil war going on inside my head.

I didn't think I could do it, so get up quietly and slowly grab your shoes, go downstairs and pretend like this didn't happen. Sighing I take one more look at Clary before sliding off bed as quietly as I can trying to locate my shoes.

"So this is what you do to all the girls I suppose." and I whisk around and there is Clary sitting up wide awake arms folded glaring at me. "I mean I shouldn't be surprised but I just thought you say goodbye to the girl first' she snorts shaking her head 'Wasn't I the idiot. Your shoes are beside the door be careful the door squeaks" then turns around grabs her iPod off her stand puts in the earphones and lies with her back to me.

So much for not hurting her.. I think then sigh getting up and going around to collect my shoes hoping to catch her so I can apologise but when I get close she turns the other way her music blasting out so loud I can hear it.

Looking at my shoes then to her back I sigh tossing my shoes against the door and go towards the hostile girl on the bed, I go towards her front but at the last second she tuns so I'm facing her back again.

"Clary please" I say reaching out and touching her on the shoulder, she throws my hand off and glaring at me again says; "You know I shouldn't even be surprised to be truthful with you. This is your thing and hey we didn't even do anything so why am I so angry about this?" she looks at me like I should know but when I don't say anything she just shakes her head and turns away again.

"Just leave Jace, door is right over there" she says in a tired voice, I refuse to though leaving me standing there like an awkward penguin wondering what I should do. Without even thinking I stride over to her bed turn her around and kiss her, I'm waiting for the rejection but I get a surprise when she kisses me back with those soft lips of her.

We kiss until we both have to come up for breath yet a we try catch our breath we're looking at each other and I can't help but feel I'm being judged so I straighten up and resist ruffling my hair trying to get it into a respectable shape.

Clary just snorts and says; "You look grand Jace. Can I ask a question?" biting her lip slightly making her if possible look any cuter than she did, I nod and she shifting slightly away as if if I said the wrong thing she'd be out the door in five seconds flat.

"What made you change your mind?" and I know what she means,if I had left when I was told I would've made it final about where we were together. Now, well now it gets complicated and messy between the pair of us.

I'm about to say something along the lines of "I don't know" because how the hell can I say 'I saw you sleeping and I thought you were beautiful.' that's not creepy as hell at all when Clary's mobile rings breaking the building tension.

She points at the phone and says; "Just give me a minuet ok, won't be too long" before picking it up while I'm sitting here trying to figure a good answer.

"Mum hey, everything all right ?" Clary asks phone leaning on her shoulder as she ties up her hair, she nods at something Jocelyn says then says "Ok, well I'll see you later than, ok love you bye bye" then hangs up eyes wide. I move towards her grabbing her hand before asking; "What's wrong? Clary?" she looks up and says in a small voice;"My cousins are coming over to meet me" I sigh thinking something bad had happened to Jocelyn.

"That's not so bad is it, you'll only have to see them for a day and then not until Christmas" I say soothingly as Clary looks like a deer in the headlamps. She shakes her head before saying silently; "You don't understand, they're here to move down here and will be staying here with us for a while. Oh my god the house!" she screams then jumps out of bed and out the door leaving me to sit on her bed thinking You've done it now Jace. Then follow her down the stairs smiling despite myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review, and hope everyone has a good day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Clary's POV:

My cousins are coming. My cousins are coming. My cousins are coming. That one sentence is on repeat like a broken record in my head as I sprint out of the room and barging into Johnathan's room, trying to ignore the sour smell that wafts throughout the room as I grab a pillow from the end of the bed and start hitting John's head with it shouting; "Get up! Your cousins are coming and you and your friends haven't even started cleaning yet!" hitting him until he yanks the pillow out of my hand and glares at me.

"Calm yourself, who let you into my room?" he asks groggily sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly, I choose to ignore him and say again; "My mother and your father bumped into your cousins who have decided to take a holiday down here looking for houses. My stupid mother decided that they could come here to bloody stay. Stay in this house, the house you had a party in. The house that you haven't even started to clean yet. My mother said they'd be here for lunch time and it's ten now so get the hell up!" I yell hitting him as he tries to block himself pathetically.

"Ok. Ok I'm getting up, Jesus Clary calm down it's only my cousins from Kerry right? They're not that bad I promise." Johnathan says then flops back onto his pillow covering his eyes with his arm. I grab the ends of his duvet and tug until they fall on the floor and John's left lying on his bed in boxers and shirt. "Sorry" I say to his protests "But my mum said that they were from Tipperary . They any better? What?" Johnathan had gone pale.

"Are you sure?" he says eyes wide face deprived on the seconds ago colour, I nod recalling my mother telling me so. He jumps up swearing grabbing jeans from the chair before saying; "Get Jace and the others downstairs to start cleaning up now! Tell them code blue and they'll understand. I'm going to clean my room and then I'll come help you"

When I don't move he gently pushes me towards the door saying; "It'll be fine Clary. Just do as I say and hurry ok?" I nod then leave trying to calm my beating heart. What if they don't like me? What if they take one look at me and think I'm some washed up ginger hippo?.

Shaking my head I go downstairs and enter the kitchen where the guys were talking about something important, if their faces are anything to go by until I come in. I look suspiciously at Jace who just gives me a small smile then goes to the coffee machine to fill up his cup. Kyle and Sebastian glance at each other then start doing other things, like looking out the window or eating cereal.

Fine don't tell me. Shaking my head I say; "My brother told me to tell you code blue" all heads snap towards me eyes like hawks. "Did he tell you how much time we have?" who I think is Kyle says staring right at me making me a bit uncomfortable. "I've no idea in hell what code blue is, but if it helps my mother will be back at around twelve half twelve."

The guys look at each other as if having a silent conversation around me. Thanks guys as if I'm not here at all yeah? I bitterly think as they continue to stare at each other. "Right I'll take the living room and the dining room." Sebastian or Kyle says placing his cup down and taking off straight away. The other one says "I'll take the front and back garden. Make sure there's no stragglers." he smiles at both of us then leaves me and Jace alone in the kitchen.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask touching the coffee cups looking up when Jace snorts looking outside. "Twiddle dum and twiddle dee wanted to know where and who I was with last night. Don't worry I told them I left with someone." he says at my worried face.

Sighing in relief I look down at the cups again and say; "So are you going to do the kitchen or am I?" grinning at the look of dread on Jace's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review :)   
> Have a great day :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Clary's POV:

Turns out with three guys and a panicking teenage girl a lot can be done in just over two hours. By the time my mum's car parks in the driveway every room has been cleaned, even if there wasn't much mess in there it was cleaned until I swore I could see my reflection in it.

After god knows how long it took us to do it despite wanting to go back to bed (maybe not with Jace this time) I had to run up stairs and jump into the shower and wash my hair so as when John's cousins came I didn't look like some homeless girl they picked up who has greasy dust hair. I took the quickest shower I could trying to keep my nerves together unless I wanted to throw up all over their shoes. Shaking my head trying to rid myself of that thought I turn off the shower power and towel drying my hair slightly before slowly opening the door making sure nobody was on the landing before I sprinted into my room across the landing.

Using my hairdryer I quickly dried my hair and shoved a fancy going out shirt my mum bought in case anything like this ever came up on short notice so that I'd at least look somewhat smart. I send a, silent thanks up to my mother for her clothes smart before shoving a pair of skinny jeans and a cardigan on then getting my old battered grey bear hat and yanking it onto my head.

Just as I debate, whether to brush my teeth, or not on the landing, the door opens and voices drift upstairs. Suddenly all I want to do is go back into my room slam the door shut and not meet these people whoever they are.

Get a grip Clary, Jesus if you really need to, you can hurt them all in five seconds flat if it comes to it. As bad as it sounds it somewhat calms me down enough to cross the landing and slowly go down the stairs where the voices are at their loudest. Jocelyn hears me and looks up smiling and I know something instantly is different with her since before she left. Though after looking at her for a few seconds nothing is jumping up at me so I shrug it off as nerves and change my attention to the people who have just came into my house.

There are two guys and only one girl. The girl notices me first and comes towards me where I'm frozen to my spot on the stairs. "Hi. I'm Tessa. What's your name?" Tessa looks about my age with grey eyes and long wavy brown chestnut coloured hair. I realise I've been quiet too long and that everybody is waiting for me to answer her question.

"I'm Clary. Hi" I mumble throwing her a small smile before shutting up again. One of the two guy's smiles and moves forward saying, "Hey Clary. I'm Jem, I'm your sort of cousin I suppose." he laughs at the end and then moves back like he realises I'm not going to move from my spot. I look to the last guy who is staring at one of the pictures on the wall until Jem nudges him.

Without looking up he waves and says; "I'm Will, call me William and you'll have a broken nose before you can say it again" and then he goes silent. I can't help but laugh, if he thinks he can beat me up he's got another thing coming.

"I could definitely beat you up quicker" I say as a matter of fact, causing Tessa to snicker beside me and Jem to look mildly impressed. Will- not William looks up from the painting and says in a voice laced with doubt; "I don't think so darling". Now, I'm going to say something when Jonathan pipes up and says; "Don't be so sure Will, I've seen Clary in action and she can seriously kick some major ass."

"Jon!" Jocelyn exclaims looking at John angrily, "We don't use such language in this house!" which gets a mumbles apology and Will just smirks and says; "I still doubt a little girl like Clary could beat a tough guy like me" and before he can say anything else I'm out of my spot and have him pinned on the floor with me sitting on top of him trying not to laugh as he rages about being pinned.

Tessa and Jem take one look at each other and burst out laughing before Jem comes over laughing saying; "Oh my god, the guys on the team have to see this. Our team captain the famous all time champion William Branwell beaten by his cousin. His, girl cousin after all!"

"Get off of me!" Will not William rages trying to wiggle out under me. Laughing I say; "Admit that I could beat you hands down and I'll gladly let you up." this enrages Will who starts having a fit while my mother, Valentine and Tessa's parents stand around look at the situation and can't help but laugh.

"Mum, Dad come on!" Will whines to his parents who just stand there and laugh. After struggling another few seconds he slumps and mumbles; "Fine. Clary. Fine. You can beat me in an instant and I admit defeat. Now let me the hell up" smiling I jump up and grab his hand helping him up.

He brushes off dust and then says to Jem; "Don't you dare send that to anybody or I'll kill you." Jem just laughs and says; "Oops too late. Sorry William." before darting into the living room before Will goes to grab him.

I turn to Tessa's parents and go to shake their hands saying; "Hi, I'm Clary, hope you didn't mind me pinning you son to the floor." The lady laughs and hugs me instead, when I get hugged I can smell her perfume of jasmine and something else. "Don't worry that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. I'm Charlotte and this is my husband Henry" he nods at me and then goes back to something on his phone.

We all go into the dining room where I set up the table for all of us and we all sit down in respected seats. We start handing out food giving food to the person on their left, smiling and talking to each other while William sulks in the corner picking at the food on his plate. Tessa and I start a conversation about books that we've read and soon I realise how much we've got in common book wise.

Soon Tessa and I are talking about books, and realising that maybe we have much more in common than I once thought. Soon we're having dessert and everyone is talking quietly so you can hear everybody's conversations and then just as I'm beginning to relax Tessa turns and asks a question I was totally not expecting.

"So, how long have you and Jace been going out?" she whispers to me taking a sip of her glass of water as she does so. I choke on my piece of strawberry and start slapping myself to dislodge it catching everybody's attention. After I swallow it I gasp for breath and then choke out; "I-I- I don't like Jace like that. What the hell gave you that idea?" as I take a sip.

She shrugs her shoulders and says; "It's just the way you act around each other, like you throw each other little smiles whenever you give each other stuff, also just the way you look at each other it's just kind of obvious"

I sit there shocked and try think back to the dinner. "Ok yeah I looked at him, I was just giving him the food, it's not like I looked over every ten seconds just to make sure that he's still there or anything." Tessa just laughs and then says; "Yeah but he sure did"

I look over at Jace who is talking to Will about something, like he knows I'm looking at him he turns to me and grins before turning back to William. I blush slightly and Tessa just grins whispering "I told you so" and I'm about to say something when Valentine stands up and says...

"I've got an announcement to make"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and if you did please feel free to leave a review.   
> Have a great day :)


	18. Chapter 18

Clary's POV: 

As I try get over my mini heart attack caused by Tessa, Valentine rises from his chair grinning like a four year old announcing he got a ten on a spelling test, he looks down at my mother who is beaming up at him like, well like a love stricken teenager in her first relationship.

He grins down at Jocelyn then looks back to all of us bystanders and says rising his glass of red wine; "Jocelyn Fairchild, this lovely sexy women…" my mouth drops and I can't help but shout "That "Sexy women's" child is sitting three places away and she really didn't need to know about that!"

Everyone laughs and Valentine has the decency to look embarrassed, before coughing awkwardly then continuing saying; "As I was saying, this women to which when she enters the room everything else looks grey and dull compared to her, the voice that can cheer me up in an instant has done me the greatest honour possible"

He looks down again at Jocelyn again then declares; "She has agreed to marry me." Before taking Mum into his arms and kissing her.

I don't remember much after that, I remember Charlotte and Tessa squealing and getting up to congratulate both of them, I know somebody was saying my name but to me it was coming out blurry and distant. I was frozen to my chair trying to figure out how in the hell to the process what has just occurred.

Just as I'm coming to terms with it and trying to push down the anger that's bubbling up my mother turns around practically glowing and gushes; "I also have an announcement I haven't even told Valentine yet." Valentine's eyebrows burrow together and despite the fact that honestly Valentine is a nice enough guy, I'm hoping my mother has some scandalous reason she can't marry Valentine and she and I have to leave this house right now and never come back.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouts laughing as the girls hug her again squealing and throwing questions at her like arrows to a board. Valentine looks like a ghost, pale faced eyes wide he stares at Jocelyn then whispers "Are you sure?" It's quiet obvious he hopes it's true but doesn't want to jinx it.

Jocelyn just laughs and says;"Yeah it's true, you're going to be a dad!" she laughs and shrieks as he picks her up and spins her around in a circle. "How long have you known?" he asks a look of pure excitement on his face.

"About three hours now..." she says sheepishly as Valentine's mouth drops open like a fish out of water. This is the straw that breaks the camel's back. I stand up my chair flying to the wall and crashing into it causing a loud crash causing everybody to jump, I don't care I'm too busy staring at Jocelyn who looks worriedly back at me.

"When were you going to tell me about this" I say in a surprisingly calm voice, Jace who up till now has been silent throughout of this whole revelation puts his hand on my shoulder and says; "Clary, Clary come on calm down."

I shove his hand away and continue to look at Jocelyn who is fidgeting now, wrapped in Valentine's arms, "Well?" I ask refusing to break eye contact with her, she fidgets again and then comes towards me.

"Clare…. You've got to understand…." She says trying to grab my hand but I flinch away, not when there is one thing that is nagging at my brain making me angrier and angrier every second I stand here.

"You weren't going to tell me until you had to" I mumble and that's when the barriers containing my anger break releasing my bottled anger.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you!?" I scream at Jocelyn causing her to jump back in surprise eyes wide. I move closer to her still screaming; "You are pathetic! Do you hear me! Pathetic! Not a year dad has died and already you've let the first guy to promise not to let you go screw you over!" I scream to her who has scrambled back a few inches, hurt clear in her eyes now.

I know I should stop, I know I'm hurting her when I should be over the moon for her but I can't help the words pouring out of my mouth, words I've kept to myself for weeks now. "I mean Jesus mum, how about mourning first. How about mourning for the guy you conceived me with instead of crying for probably a day then finding some gullible idiot like him' I point at Valentine who looks shell shocked.

"God and then to make this "happy family" even better than it already was you had to go and get knocked up. So congratulations but you'll forgive me if I go for a run instead listen to you blab on about how he proposed and how happy he makes you."

With that I shove past Jocelyn grab my phone and IPod from the kitchen table and run out the door as Jocelyn runs out shouting my name and trying to catch my arm. I slam the door in her face and run out the driveway letting the tears fall as I make my way out of this crappy street.

I keep running my tears blurring my vision as I run god knows where but I don't stop. The better way to look at it is that I can't, not until I'm far enough away from that house that I can't feel their hooks digging their claws deeper and deeper into my already messed up life. I stop exhausted tears still streaming down my face snot dripping onto the pavement as I stop to catch my breath.

I look up and I laugh probably for the last time I will for a while. I've ended running full pelt into the town past the school and ended up in front of Luke's gym. Remembering that it's open late tonight and I have access to every facility I see no reason not to go in, wiping my eyes with my cardigan sleeve and making sure there's no cars I cross the road and enter the gym.

I enter and go straight towards the dressing rooms tending on killing as many hours possible punching things trying not to think of the loved up couple I've left at home. Sighing I punch in my locker number and grab the spare clothes I kept in there just in case I ever needed them.

Changing I leave the dressing room but not before making sure that I don't have panda eyes before I go out and be seen by people. After I'm done with that I leave the room and fast walk out of there and into the corridor which leads to the punching bags where I can, well you know, punch something.

Making sure that the room is empty I walk in close the door plug my IPod in and turn off my phone. Turning to the punching bag I wrap up my hands then start on the sequences that Luke taught me last week, ignoring anything that doesn't include me or the punching bag.

I'm so into the sequences that I don't even notice somebody opening the door and closing it again until they pipe up saying; "What did that poor punching bag ever do to you?" making me jump and turn seeing Maia leaning against the wall looking at me.

I blush slightly and say; "I didn't know you came in, sorry would've stopped" I back away from the punching bag which is swinging dangerously on its hook. Maia gets up from where she was and sits down where parents of the little kids can sit and watch their kids.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks looking at me sincerely, I know exactly what she's on about but still have to ask; "Talk about what?" as I sit down beside her who just laughs and says "Talk about the fact that you had the angriest face which was also crying when you entered into here an hour ago."

I look down at my IPod clock and I'm surprised to see she's right, I've been here nearly two hours now just punching the bag and going through sequences trying not to let everything get to me. Laughing silently I say; "How do I know if I spill my gusts to you it won't end up on the school announcements?"

Maia just laughs holding up her left hand while putting her other hand on heart "Nearly seventeen years old scout honour. Anyways I don't go to or plan to ever go to your school, looks like a juvenile delinquent centre. Now come on because neither of us are getting any younger, and you look like you need to let it out."

Shaking my head I mumble out;" My mother is pregnant." Laughing without any humour I say; "My mother is pregnant with her fiance's child. She never even thought about asking me if I was ok with what, not only was happening to her but how this is going to affect me."

Maia just stays silent letting me vent it all out. "I know I should be happy for her and I really wish I could be, yet I can't help thinking all of this is my dad. My dad who lost his life for this country, but not only that we also lost the only life that mattered to not just my mother but me."

"Now" I say and the tears are coming fast now streaming down my face as I let it all out and Maia shuffles closer to me. "Now she's engaged to some man that though is an ok guy, isn't the guy that I want. I want my proper dad back. The one that woke me up at five in the morning so we could sit on the roof with hot chocolate and watch the sun rise. The one who taught me how to defend myself and if I got injured during training he was the one who sat beside me as he taught me to bind wounds."

Maia wraps her arms around me and hugs me as the tears win over and I become an emotional wreck. I sniffle and then say; "It's not that Valentine isn't a nice guy because I see the way he acts and looks at my mother and it's obvious its true love but I don't think I can forgive her."

Maia looks up from rubbing circles on my back and says; "Forgive her for what, I mean from the way you make it out to be your father died in the war which is awful, but it sounds like your mother found someone just as good and caring as your dad obviously was. So why is it so bad that she has found this Valentine, after what probably has been years of mourning for her husband."

I pull away from the hug and wipe my eyes saying; "That's the thing, she didn't mourn, I mean she mourned the day she found out and she cried when they buried his empty coffin. Yet come three weeks later she's out on dates with this Valentine guy who she thinks is lovely"

I laugh at Maia's reaction and say drily while wiping my eyes; "Yeah my reaction too. You can just imagine the joy I had when my mother agreed to move in with him down here." Getting up I unwrap my hands and yank my hat back on from where it must have fallen during my workout.

Maia gets up as well and stammers out an apology. I wave it off grabbing my IPod from the bench saying; "It's not your fault my mother is dysfunctional without a man, or now I'm going to have to stay here till I'm eighteen, just the way it is I suppose. Anyway I should be thanking you, I don't have any friends in this place so those emotions have been building up for some time now"

Maia just nods and then just as I'm leaving calls my name again, turning around I see her scuffing her shoes looking at the floor before saying; "We can be friends if you want, you can also tell me anything. Scouts honour"

Smiling for the first time today I say; "I'd love to. See you later Maia" then leave to have a shower before heading home to face the music. After stalling as long as I can which means I let the water run cold I get out dry off and go to get changed tying my damp hair into a bobbin and shoving it under my hat.

I walk slowly home, trying to think up a good apology but coming up blank. Before I know it I'm in my driveway and realise as I look at this too big too typical house whitewashed fences and little kids playing on the street is that I don't want to apologise. I said what I felt had to be said, if I get grounded or disowned, fine.

Not tonight though. Tonight I'm going to get into my room without people realising and I'm going to sleep, and hope that nobody thinks to look in here until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Clary's POV: 

I know I'm acting babyish. I know I should be happy for them, but I can't. So instead of being downstairs cooing over the ring and questioning how Valentine proposed, I'm in my room. For the record I'm not sulking I'm just protesting silently. Twice today, after Tessa came into my room to grab her toiletries found me laying on my bed and told everyone. This led to Valentine trying to convince and then try bribing me to come out from my room.

Obviously I told him where to shove it, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy listening to him try convince me to come out. "I'll give you the car!" he begged banging on my door again.

Instead I've spent my time watching shows and ignoring the hunger noises my stomach has been making. Jocelyn leaves food outside my door but I don't eat it. So by the time Monday rolls round I'm dying of starvation but won't tell anybody because "Hey who even cares about my opinions"

I get up knowing I'm going to have to go downstairs and see everybody; it just doesn't mean I have to talk to anybody. So after getting dressed and making sure I have everything I need for training after school I plug my earphones blaring out loud heavy music, hoping to drown out everybody downstairs whom seem to never shut up.

I get downstairs without any bother yet the second I enter the kitchen all eyes are on me. Will- not William stops eating, his toast half way up to his mouth and the others all stare at me like I'm some rare animal that never comes out of its cave. I don't bother saying good morning to anybody just go the coffee pot and fill up my flask before going to the fridge for the milk.

During that it's obvious that all eyes are on me but I choose to ignore it as I add a few drops of milk into the flask take a sip then leave the room everybody's eyes burning into my back as I leave. I go back upstairs tears burning in the back of my eyes, but I refuse to cry over something so pathetic so I bite my lip and focus on the pain instead.

I storm into the bathroom and glare into the mirror until my eyes get sore and then I blink, blinking away all the crap that's happened in the last few days and accepting the fact that I'll never fit into this stupid family. Sighing I grab a bit of tissue make sure I don't have tears in my eyes then leave plugging my iPod and going downstairs to wait for the others to be ready to leave.

I don't have to wait long, for as I'm going down the stars everybody is entering the hallway I can't help but notice Jace's worried look but choose to ignore it, instead I pretend to be checking my pockets for something making him have to walk by or block the whole hallway.

Throwing one last glance at me he ducks his head and walks out into the driveway. Tessa, Will and Jem all say goodbye from the doorway, they get the lucky job of waiting for their parents to wake up before they go house hunting. Leaving Jonathan, his friends and I, on an awkward car ride to school.

Yanking the boot door open I jump in and slam the door as the guys get in talking to each other. I stare out the window the whole time listening to music watching houses blur into one as we get closer and closer to the school.

When we get to the school and Jonathan parks everything goes silent. Not even a good silent, but before anybody says anything I'm unbuckling my seatbelt, jumping out of the car and walking away slamming the door shut.

Everything is going well. I ignore everybody and by the start of first class everybody seems to realise that I'm not talking or taking any prisoners today so they stay well clear of me. Going to my locker I grab my books for up till lunch trading them for books I don't need then head outside to the tree where I know nobody will come if I'm there.

My stomach growls again and I take a sip of coffee trying to convince my rumbling stomach that that's all I need. I'm not starving myself, just in the whole not leaving my room in protest stuff has left me devoid of any food, and honestly I'm not eating with the dope I probably now have to call brother and his friends.

So I'm not eating right now, it's not a constant thing. Hell when I get home after training today I'll make a ham and mayo sandwich and eat it but right now I'm going out to the tree and reading until I have to go into a class of thirty stupid Mundie's.

When the bell rings for break I'm out the door like a bullet, before I kill one of the girls in there for wanting my ears to bleed. I sprint out of the room and out the door not realising that a set of eyes were watching me from a little way away.

My stomach is rumbling obviously loud. I haven't got any food though, so instead I go out to the tree again after eighty minuets of torture listening to people gossip about their weekends, and who hooked up with who and how devastated the guy's girlfriend is.

Jace's POV: 

I know there's something different with Clary. I mean after the whole marriage/ baby thing which has Jonathan fuming as well. Yet at least with Jonathan I know he can't hold a grudge that long and wants his Dad to be happy, which he seems to be with Jocelyn.

Clary though? Well she's a totally different story all together, I don't know if she's come out of her room since I left on Saturday evening. Hell I don't know if she's even talked to somebody or anybody for that matter since Jocelyn announced the news and she did a runner.

I don't want to ask Jonathan, though from the looks of him I think he's still trying to come to terms with it too. To be totally honest Clary's beginning to scare me. She's usually moody I've accepted this but neither I or Jonathan or even Jocelyn have ever seen her like this.

So when she came down the stairs this morning I was going to ask her about it, that went totally out the door though when she stormed in her face making it obvious that if anybody talked to her they'd find their nose broken and probably some fingers.

I resist the urge to look back at her throughout the car journey just to make sure she's still there. She jumps out of the car before Jonathan mumbles "We need to talk" and we all look at him who looks wounded but somewhat relieved.

My classes go by in a blur of girls batting their eyelashes at me like they're fans and guys discussing who they would bang if they got a chance. I block it all out trying to think of an excuse to talk to Clary so maybe she will maybe talk to me about it. I snort getting the attention of the guys around me. "Anything you want to share with the group there Jacey boy?" one of the guys ask raising an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head then look back down at my history book thinking; yeah because Clary will take one look at you and spill her darkest secrets free of charge. When that happens I sell my soul to science.

The break bell rings and I collect my essay back smiling at the result I got then shoving it into my bag before anybody can ask what I get. I'm about to turn and ask one the guys what we have after break but I'm distracted by the blur of red hair whizzing past me.

I keep walking but keep one eye on the figure who darts in and out of the crowd running to the double doors at the end of the corridor. That's when I know I have to talk to her, no excuses.

Watch out Clary because at lunch I'm coming I think as she charges through the double doors and run out to the tree she eats at.

Clary's POV:

Break seems to end as soon as it started and soon I'm back sitting in a stuffy classroom listening to some teacher yak on about something that is" of high importance" and "Something you'll need later on in life." While I stare out the window gulping down coffee ignoring the rumbling in my stomach that already has caused quite a stares my way.

I give them my death glare and they turn away leaving me to look out the window in peace. Though by the time last class before lunch even I have to admit that they are getting louder, I make the excuse that I missed break to anyone who asks and that seems to shut them all up.

When Lunch comes around I know I'm just relying on coffee to keep me moving at the snail pace that I'm going right now. So after going to my locker and gulping another bit of my alarmingly dwindling coffee I make my way out to the tree and don't notice the three people getting off the wall and following me.

I'm nearly at the tree before I even notice and before I can even turn the strangers have me in a lock, my arms behind my back gripping them tightly as I struggle to free myself from their stone grips while another person comes out from behind the tree.

"Raphael" I snarl as the boy comes towards me an evil grin on his face. He chuckles and says; "We meet again" and before I even have time to breath he leaps forward and punches me in the stomach causing me to fall to the floor gasping.

Gasping for breath and trying not to cry out with the pain I kneel there gasping for breath while Raphael struts around me grinning all the time. When I have enough breath I croak out; "What do you want Raphael?" spitting out a bit of bloody saliva.

Raphael just chuckles again clicking his fingers which make his sheep who are just standing there watching this whole scene pick me up again and death grip me, Raphael comes to a stop in front of me and rests his hand on his chin while pretending to think.

"Let me see, why would I want with you? You, the girl who beat me up for no apparent reason, just to show off to your boyfriend and the whole damn that you're some bitch who can beat people up. Well I for one am not taking that crap. So what we're here for Clary darling is a sweet, sweet thing called revenge."

At this he punches me again and again as the other two hold me as I struggle to free myself as he punches me in the stomach over and over and then the one that finally gives him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. He goes for my face and gets me smack bang on the nose punching me full force as my nose bursts into white light and intense pain.

I scream in pain and that's when they let me go, not before Raphael kicks me one last time in the stomach before sauntering off back towards the school. I don't remember much after that, just intense pain and the sense that something wet is dripping from somewhere onto my hands.

I crawl slowly and painfully towards the tree having to stop what felt like every ten seconds to spit out another saliva filled with blood. After what feels like eternity I finally get to the tree and prop myself painfully up groaning at how painful my stomach actually feels.

I feel the edges of unconsciousness starting to roll in and I fight to keep my eyes open. I have to get back in and knock Raphael and his friend's brains out, not sit out here and pass out like some pansy girl.

It doesn't work though because the darkness is staring to cloud my vision and just as I know the darkness is going to take me I don't know whether I'm hallucinating in the pain or if there is an actually voice shouting my name before I pass out.

I'm determined to find her at lunch. First though I have to come up with a good enough excuse so that none of the guys will follow me outside and find me with Clary.

Jace's POV: 

When lunch falls around and we're all hanging around Jonathan's locker talking I try think of a worthy excuse. Turns out I don't have to though because the others are in the football team apparently they have a meeting which will leave me eating on my own at lunch.

"Sorry mate" Jonathan says patting me on the back. I laugh; "That's fine actually, I have to go to the library and study for an English test anyway so that sorts that out. Have fun though!" I say as we go our separate ways. Them towards room eight where they always have their meetings and me pretending to head towards the library until they turn the corner and I double back the way I came and out the doors towards Clary.

Something is wrong. I don't notice it at first but the closer I get the more obvious it becomes. It's something about the way she's sitting with her eyes closed and her face. "

"Holy shit, Clary!" I yell running up to her staring at her face which is covered in her own blood. Where did this all come from? I wonder looking at the pale girl propped up against her only support the tree. I look at her face more closely and realise her nose looks bent out of place.

Swearing again I go to pick her up and she groans, I apologise and pick her up gently trying not to hurt her any more then she already obviously is and then I run. I run like there's no tomorrow only one thing running through my brain. Please let her be ok.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day.

Jace's POV:

Please let her be ok. Please let her be ok, for the love of anything still worth it in this hellhole please let her be ok. This is all that's running through my head as I run towards the school not caring how weird or wild I look.

Barging into the school with my shoulders I ignore the pain running up and down my shoulder, I just keep cradling Clary in my arms and continue running towards room eight where hopefully the guys still are.

"You're going to be fine." I tell Clary who looks as pale as a ghost and yet the blood is the only indication that something terrible has happened. She obviously doesn't answer just stays silent lying in my arms, that's when I start to become desperate.

Picking up the pace I sprint the last one hundred metres to room eight banging into people but don't stopping just keep running. I yank open the door standing in the door frame panting "C-Clary, don't know what happened" then start coughing.

Surprised by the sudden commotion everybody is up and staring at me in the doorway not even looking at who matters here, "Clary!" I wheeze out opening my arms to the storming forward mixed emotions Johnathan coming to see what the hell I'm on about.

"Shit" breathed out Jonathan looking down at his step-sister. He looks up at me, anger visible in his eyes and says in a deathly calm voice. "Tell me everything."

Coughing out a short breath I take gulps of air before saying; "Can I at least sit down first, I did just run all the way here" Jonathan doesn't even laugh at the joke just looks stonily at everybody else indicating that it would be best if they leave before he blows up.

Everyone scrambles up stealing glances at Clary before they leave which makes me unusually furious. How freaking dare they even look at her when all they've done is treat her badly! I glare at the next poor bastard and he flinches at my glare and skirts out the door.

"Tell me what happened, and don't you dare leave anything out or I swear to god Jace" He growls stalking towards me where I'm standing just inside the room. I stand my ground and am about to raise my hands in surrender when I remember what, more who is in my arms.

"Can I at least set her down first John before you start the interrogation?" I ask as calmly as I possibly can. John just silently nods as I bring her forward to the makeshift bed Kyle and Kyle have been making out of tables.

Not the most comfortable spot but it'll have to do for now, I think placing her down gently before brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Turning I see Jon pacing and Kyle keeping a wary eye on him, we made a pact to watch out for each other, even if the other was one of us.

"Right you've put her down, it's just us in here so sit the hell down and explain why my step- sister is lying there dried blood on her face and you carrying her in here like a damn maniac." Johnathan turns back around and growls glaring at me like I was the one who did it.

"I know about just as much as you do. I swear!" I say when John scoffs shaking his head turning around again. He turns back around and quiet unexpectedly yell; "Then why, in the name of the freaking angel was it you to bring her in here? Why couldn't it have been some teacher or freaking hell some stupid kid who "Just found her!"

I sit there opening and closing my mouth in shock. Then I lose it, I stand up so quickly the chair goes flying back crashing into the wall behind me. "Do you want me to bring her back out there?" I yell at Jonathan who isn't used to be shouted back at, which is evident in the shock in his eyes.

"Do you want me to bring her outside to the old rotting oak tree where nobody goes anymore and leave her there! Is that what you want? Cause say the damn words and I will be freaking happy to!" I yell at him while Jordan comes over and stands beside me.

"Dude calm down" he says worry evident in his voice, I just brush him off with my shoulders and keep glaring at Jonathan who is getting paler and paler by the second. "You didn't know she sat at the old oak tree did you? Where the hell did you think she went when we were all sitting with friends gossiping about useless stuff?"

There's a pregnant pause as I wait or Jonathan to admit what every single one of us thought up to a few weeks ago for me. That we didn't care where she was, she wasn't trying to be with us so who the hell cared?

"Well?" I ask still looking directly at Johnathan who after taking a breath to which all the fight leaves his body he whispers; "I never thought to ask" looking at me like a lost puppy being told off.

I make my voice gentler when I say; "None of us did Jon, I only knew because I followed her back outside after break once to give her jacket back" also to kiss her, but you don't need to know that. Jonathan sighs and says in a tone of defeat; "Just tell us what happened to the moment you found her to the moment you came through the door." Sitting down he look up at me expectantly.

Sighing I sit back down and recount the whole tale from start to finish, "And here we are" I say ending the tale there. I run my hand through my hair again suddenly exhausted. Johnathan is silently fuming in the corner digging his nails into the chair.

"And you're sure you didn't see anybody else around there?" he asked for the thousandth time in the last five minutes, sighing I say; "Yes Jonathan, since the last time you asked me which was only mere minutes ago I don't remember."

Jonathan threw me an un amused face before digging his nails into the chair again glaring at the wall, "We need to find out who did this and make them pay, nobody hurts a Morgenstern and gets away with it." And as he's about to say something else a weak groan comes from the makeshift bed causing us all to turn.

"Hospital" Jonathan and I say simultaneously say looking at each other than jumping into action, I go to the bed and gently pick Clary up again wincing at the pain on her face as I pick her up again. Jonathan comes out of the adjourning bathroom with a wad of toilet paper in his hands.

He tosses it to me and I grab it smiling at Jon before putting it to her nose ignoring the wince she gives as I gently try to dab some of the excess blood from her face, Johnathan opens the door and lets Kyle and Jordan go through trying to get us a wide enough berth so as we can get through without bumping her.

We get out into the corridor where the others have made a wide enough berth so we can fast walk down, that doesn't stop others though from catching a glimpse of Clary's face and then whispering some nice things but more hateful stuff like; "It's about time somebody showed the little ginger their tougher then her." And others I don't want to say or think about again.

When we get to the nurses office we all look at each other and then we open the door all charging in at once scaring the wits out of poor Mrs Pangborn who was in the middle of a crossword puzzle in one of her old magazines.

"Sorry to disturb you mam" I say politely moving forward with Clary who seemed to be zonked out again in my arms, Mrs Pangborn just looks at us through her wide glasses and says in her adult voice "What can I do for you boys?" and I smile in relief probably for the first time today.

After we hand Clay over and Mr's Pangborn is looking her over we are sent back to our classes with the promise that if anything changes we'd be the first to know. When none of us left she had to threaten us with a weeks' worth of detention for us to be making our way to the door.

When Jordan closed the door to the nurse's door we all look at each silently wondering what there was to say now, I look at Johnathan and say; "I'm going to wait here, you guys go back to class and wait for me and her at the jeep." I sit down on one of the plastic chairs with a yawn.

Johnathan folds his arms and raises his eyebrow in confusion; "Why should you stay when I'm her brother" he asks tapping his foot waiting for an answer. I chuckle; "Don't get me wrong, but I don't think your face is the first one she wants to see when she wakes up."

Jonathan laughs while Kyle and Jordan share a look I choose to ignore, "And your face is the one she dreams to see when she opens her eyes?" I shake my having to laugh at how it sounds, "I only mean I should stay because I was thinking about this morning. You saw how she looked at you and your cousins, it was like you weren't even there. She doesn't know those two" I casually point at Jordan and Kyle.

"So from all of us I think I'm the best option" I lean back on my chair unable to stop the grin forming on my lips as the others scramble for some sort of excuse. Realising I'm right Jonathan sighs and says; "Fine, but if she so much as coughs and you're informed text me. Got that!" he says fixing me with his fixed stare.

"Aye aye captain!" I salute him as he shakes his head mumbles something and starts walking away with the other two, Kyle turns around and winks at me mouthing "Have fun" before turning around again.

Shaking my head at their immature behaviour I settle in to wait for news, soon my head is drifting back to when I found her, and I can't help but remember her in my arms as I ran. You can't deny that the whole thing wasn't a little enjoyable.

Ok it was, but that will never happen again. Clary will wake up get better and then kick whoever did this to her asses until they need to be carried inside, not the other way around, I reason to myself as I start drifting in and out of sleep. That run took it out of you good. I think before passing out on the world's most uncomfortable chair.

"Mr Herondale?" a voice shatters my good dream leaving me blinking in confusion wondering where the hell I am and why my back hurts no end. "Mr Herondale if you are quite awake, Miss Fray is awake. If you want to go in and see her."

I wake up totally then and my mind goes totally blank. "Ok I'll go in" I mumble getting up and shuffling towards the door. The moment of truth is the words coming to mind as I open the door and walk in.

Clary's POV:

I don't remember much. I remember one thing and even that I doubt was true, just a hallucination before I passed out. Holy shit I passed out! I think and try sit up straight but a searing pain in my side obstructs me from doing so causing me to wince and lie back down.

I try to shout for help but all that comes out is barely even a croak. What the hell happened to me? Why can't I talk? I start panicking trying to figure out a way out of whatever contraption I'm in, I come up blank and just end causing myself more pain to my side then anything productive.

I lie there wondering if I'm dead until a little women comes over and starts checking something besides what I'm assuming is my bed. I try again to speak but just croak, as if in a miracle though she notices and looks down at me glasses slipping down her face.

"Ah so you've decided to join the living again Miss Fray. You caused your friends a right good scare. Here I presume you need this" and she goes to a little table and pours water into a little plastic cup and hands it to me saying; "Sip that slowly, you've caused your stomach a right good pain and your nose, well honey I'm afraid that's at least fractured."

I gulp the water down savouring the coldness of it on my throat. When it's done and I've drunken another one I finally speak but still with a somewhat croaky voice; "Who brought me here?" the nurse just shakes her head and says; "A group of them did honey, though they're just an announcement away, do you want them to come?"

I nod not trusting my voice not to break if I spoke. She smiles sweetly hands me an Ice pack tells me where to place it then goes to the leave the room. This leaves me to my thoughts should I tell them that Raphael did this, or should I fight my own battles. I don't see why I have to tell them, I'm the one who has been beat up not them. Let me figure out what to do with them.

I'm torn from my thoughts when the door opens and the nurse comes back in. "That was fast" I croaked out. I'm stunned into silence though when from behind she enters somebody else then leaves to give us some privacy. "Jace?" I croak out.

When it's obvious that he's not going to answer me I toss the ice pack on the bed and say; "Jace? What are you doing here? Where's Johnathan?" did he not want to come? I can't help but think.

Jace who shakes his head once then says; "Who did this Clary. Don't bullshit to me or I swear…." He tightens his hands into fists and stares at me waiting for my answer. I open my mouth and the first thing that comes out of my idiotic brain was "It was an accident"

Jace snorts turning away from me mumbling; "It was an accident. It was accident… DON'T LIE TO ME CLARY!" he turns yelling at me making me jump. He runs his hands through his hands through his hair muttering to himself pacing around the small room.

He turns to me walks to the end of the bed and says pleading in his voice; "Please Clary just tell me" he comes beside me on the bed where I'm left paralysed by his outburst left wondering if I can trust him or not.

"I can't" I whisper, "They'd come for you guys and I'm not risking that" I look at Jace who looks as if he could kill something with just a look. He gets up and starts pacing again which is beginning to worry me slightly so I say; "Jace?"

He just turns and says; "You are such a freaking stupid idiot!" he yells looking at me, not letting me finish before he continues saying; "You think that because you're injured we're- I'm going to let the little bastard continue walking free? There's me thinking you were the smart one Clary" he laughs and starts pacing again.

I sit there stunned silent and can't help but ask the question that has been burning my brain from the start; "Why the hell do you even care?" I ask stopping him in his tracks. He turns and is about to say something but I cut in.

"If you're doing this all for my step-brother just go, I won't be offended. Seriously, if you've come here to check up on me just because my brother asked you to, just go. This isn't the first time I've been injured so you can tell him I'll be fine and not to worry himself or you, for that matter."

"Clary…." Jace starts to say but I interrupt him again. "Just leave Jace, you've no proper reason to be here so there's the door."

I sniff trying to not let my feelings show while someone else is in the room. "You're an idiot you know that?" Jace says softer this time. I look up from staring at the bed duvet and snort saying; "Yeah don't worry you've mentioned that, so there's the door I'll see you later"

Jace doesn't move though just laughs saying coming to my bedside saying; "No you don't get it, you're an idiot because you never realised the truth" I snort and say; "That it? So now I'm an idiot and stupid. Wow should put that on my CV as well"

Jace just shakes his head and says; "I've gone about this the wrong way. What I've been trying to say from the second I came in here was this. I care more than the others, when I saw you propped up on that tree my whole world stopped. I could think of nothing else than helping you, then kicking whoever did this to you ass."

I sit there frozen, not sure whether to believe him and let hope back in or to answer sarcastically. He looks at me with his perfect golden eyes and sleep hair and then he does something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me broken nose and all, there on my little hospital bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Clary's POV: 

Well he tried to at least and I wasn't going to stop him from kissing me, but when the door banged open with Jonathan standing in the door let's just say the moment had gone.

We both jump apart Jace looking sheepish and me, well I don't know how to feel. I don't know if he's faking it just to get me to tell him who did it or if he was telling the truth. In all honesty think about it, he's the biggest player in this whole town why on earth would he go for a girl like you. He was faking it and you know it.

Sighing I promise to think about this later, right now Jonathan is at the end of the bed staring at me arms folded eyebrow raised, he looks like one of the X-Men bar the suit and glasses. I bite my lip to stop laughing out loud but he still notices the smirk that was on my face for about five seconds.

"Glad you find this funny" he growls continuing to glare at me while Jace and the other two look at each other and take a tiny step back. Cowards. I look Jonathan in the eyes and say; "Well one of us has to, and it's hardly going to be the terror triplets over there" I point at the guys who look shocked that I even noticed them.

"This is not funny Clary, somebody beat you up and I want to know who." He demands tapping his foot determination to get out of me clear in his eyes. Shaking my head I say; "What, so you can beat them up yourself?!" Jonathan goes to open his mouth again but I hold my hand up stopping him.

"What the hell is your goddamn deal?" I shout at Jonathan, ignoring the other two and Jace who have been quiet the whole time they've been in here.

"Jesus Christ you're like flipping idiots! Do you really think this is my first time getting beat up? Cause it's not. I've been in more fights than that asshole over there has been on dates" I scream rage boiling over for not only Jonathan but myself for letting myself fall into Raphael's trap.

"Do you really think I'd come running to my mother's freaking fiance's son just because I was in a fight? Go on would I?" I ask glaring at Jonathan who has gone pale but is still looking directly at me, we all know the answer but I want to see who will answer.

That's when Jace loses it completely. "DANM IT CLARY" he yell while throwing a vase on the table side him causing the guys to take a steep back, worry flashing through their eyes. "Jace…" Jonathan says timidly breaking eye contact with me to turn to his best friend, hands out like he's some murderer.

"What the freaking hell is wrong you, Jesus Christ it's like you flipping WANTED to get beaten up and here you are showing off your battle wounds." He yells turning towards me breathing heavily. "Then when people who care about you try asking what happened, so they can help may I add, you close up thus protecting the idiot that hurt you. For crying out loud what the hell is wrong with you!" He yells again.

"I mean for god sake you are such a goddamn freaking hypocrite! You want people to love you, but the second someone comes around that actually wants to love and help you, you do what you always do. You put on the tough lone wolf act pushing everyone that even tries to help you."

He stop talking and everything is quiet bar his heaving breathing. I don't know what to say so I stay quiet fiddling with the tiny duvet on the bed, before I whisper; "Thanks for your input Jace, now leave." They look shocked, but all the fight I had in me moments ago has left and I'm tired.

Obviously he is feeling bad and comes towards the bed but I put my hand out to stop him in his tracks and simply says; "Get out. Please don't say anything else just use the door and get out of here, now I don't know how much longer I can keep this calm so I point at the door not looking up until they leave.

When the door closes behind them I break down sobbing. Not from the pain but that is a factor. I sob for this damn situation I've gotten myself into, my mother promised this would be a new life here, and fresh start with new friends and new experiences.

Well the only experiences I've had here have been crappy from the word go and I want to end it all. Go back to where we used to live just me and my mother happy together, having girlie nights in, quoting off whole scenes of movies we've seen twenty billion times.

I want to go back to the time where I could go out and walk five minutes and arrive at Izzy's where I was always welcome, not tiptoeing around my own house. Screaming I throw the glass of water on my bedside table at the wall watching it smash and feeling no better about myself.

I cry till I can cry no more, then slowly walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror as I grab some toilet paper twisting it until they fit into my nose and shove them in. Just as I'm about to turn around the door opens and two voices speak; "She isn't here." "Where is she? Shit what if she's already left. Jon is going to kill us then her. Come on quick she can't have gone far" then the door slams shut and I'm on my own again. I'm not out there yet, though now it's time for the harder part, walking out of this place and getting to the Jeep without those idiots.

I get up slowly wincing at the pain in my side but grit my teeth to hold in the pain, I walk painstakingly slow towards the door and am panting when I get there, taking a breath to stop my racing heart and to readjust one of the tissues absorbing the blood that has started up again I grab the door knob and twist it opening the door.

I slowly walk out ignoring everybody staring at me, some take pictures and if I was strong enough I'd punch their lights out. But for right now I just keep putting one foot in front of the over keeping my eyes on the front door praying I don't faint from the pain in my sides.

When I get to the double doors that lead into another corridor of lockers that lead to the entrance I know this part will be the worse, somebody will say something I just know it. Coughing I put my hand which is covered in sweat on the door and push with all the power I can muster then stumble through.

I was right about the taunts, the minute people see me they start calling stuff that I'd never say in a million years and taking loads of pictures. I refuse to cry though, just keep walking keeping my head up as I get closer and closer towards the exit and freedom.

That is until somebody calls out; "Not so tough now are you ginger?" and I stop. I turn and there is Raphael and his cronies smirking victoriously at me leaning on the lockers. I just cough then say; "Just wait asshole, the minute I'm back to normal you can bet you'll be first on my hit list. Ginger or not. Enjoy your weekend" I smile sweetly at him then stumble away giving him the finger a small smile on my face.

I finally get to the doors but don't stop though my lungs are begging me to and I feel like I'm going to collapse. I push the door open and shuffle outside to the car park looking for the jeep, but everything is blurring so I just put my hand on something hard which is probably a stone or statue and take a deep breath.

When I feel I won't fall down the stairs I grab the railing and go down one at a time, when I get down to the bottom I start cheeking the cars for Jon's. When I find it I groan, course it has to be the furthest away why would things ever be bloody easy for me when it could be so very difficult.

Coughing again I start the trek towards the car while people whisper loudly about me as I walk past them. I make it halfway before I know I won't make it all the way, I take a deep breath and croak out a "Help" before falling on the floor of the car park.

Jace's POV: 

I shouldn't have said what I said, I was just worried sick about her. I should've been nicer and more understanding damn it Jace I swore at myself. Jesus Christ you saw how she looked after you exploded at her, she's never going to forgive you now.

"Calm down" I mutter to myself as we walk out to the lockers to grab our stuff before we can head home for the weekend. Ok this is good, now she hates you so you will have to get over this little schoolboy crush on her. Be as cold and distant to her as you can be. But…. NO, no buts she's you best friend's step-sister, that'll never work out so build a bridge and get over it.

"Calm down what?" Jonathan asks as we arrive to our joined lockers, I look up startled out of my thoughts and shake my head; "It's nothing just thinking" thinking about your sister, but you don't need to know that.

Jonathan just shrugs his shoulders and continues to open his locker, "Should one of us stay and get Clary?" Kyle asks looking from me to Jonathan waiting for a reaction. Jonathan sighs banging his head against his locker door. "You or Seb should do it, she obviously doesn't want it to be me or Jace, though what you did mate I don't know"

I do. I think bitterly but nod and say; "Jon's right, one of you guys go get her and bring her to the jeep. I'm going to go catch coach and tell him she and I won't be training today. See you back at the jeep in ten" nodding at them all before turning back the way we came and running off before they can stop me.

Kyle's POV.

We know something happened between Clary and Jace, it's bloody obvious by how they look at each other when the other isn't, so why hasn't Jonathan noticed is a big question that Seb and I tend to find out, our only answer so far is that he's blind towards them.

We continue our walk to the Nurse's office and open it expecting her there sitting in the bed, so when we walk in and she's not there we start to panic. "Where is she?" I ask looking around the little room hoping she'll pop up and scream "BOO!" but that's not happening.

Seb shakes my shoulder and then says; "What if she's already left?" I let out a breath "Shit, Jonathan is going to kill us." before frantically looking around again. I pat his shoulder and we make our way back towards the door as I say; "Come on she can't have gone far" then run out the door with Seb on my heels running out the door.

We keep our eyes out for her until we get into the parking lot and up to the Jeep where Jace and Jon are waiting for us. They both look at us and then Jon asks the big question; "Where's Clary?" we stand there panting trying to explain it without losing our heads.

Jace just taps Jon's shoulder and points towards the school and says in a blank voice; "Is that her?" we all turn and there lying on the floor is the girl of the moment. Jon doesn't even think just runs to her shouting her name.

I look at Jace whose face is unreadable. I can't help but ask; "Eh aren't you going to go as well?" but Jace just keeps his blank as he says; "Why would I? She's Jon's sister. Not mine" then opens the Jeep door and hops in as Jon run back with Clary.

I look at Seb who is wearing the same expression as me. Confusion, what the hell happened while we were gone? or was this something that he came up with himself. Shaking my head I open the boot door for Jon who is carrying Clary as he gently places her into her seat and buckling her up.

Jace's POV: 

I have to do everything to stop myself turning around and making sure she's still there. I think of cars, I think of the many ways to get drunk quick and easy but that doesn't stop the worry build up in my chest. Get a grip man! You don't like her, she's ugly and ginger and you can do so much freaking better. Now stop thinking about how you nearly kissed and start thinking about somebody else.

So I try, I think of anything except her, and by the time we get home it seems to have worked. I jump out of the car grab my bag and head into Jon's not stopping to help Jon carry Clary in. "Yeah thanks mate!" he says.

I ignore him and walk in to the hall where Jocelyn is on the phone, she smiles at me and I smile back out of politeness. The smile falls off her face when she sees Clary though. She slams the phone down and goes running over demanding to know what happened.

Jon just says in a tired voice; "We don't know Jocelyn, she wouldn't tell us. Can I bring her to her room please? She's heavier than she looks" Jocelyn just nods and Jon starts up the stairs before she stops him and says in an excited voice that is really not suitable for the situation.

"Your father and I have booked the engagement party for next Saturday, here in the house. Should be fun!" she has a hopeful look in her eye but all Jon says is; "Yeah, should be tons of fun" before going up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Clary's POV:

It's been a week since my "Accident" as my mother calls it. Everybody has been keeping twenty four hour surveillance on me, and to be honest I'm at the point that accident or no accident if I wasn't still slightly in pain I'd be out of the house breaking Raphael and his friend's faces instead of being so on edge as I am being cooped up in here.

It's Saturday, the day of my mother's and her new husband's engagement party and it's been all hands on deck since the moment we came home from school Friday evening, now usually after school my mother doesn't even bother asking what happened in school because obviously her daughter isn't stupid enough to get into any bad situations.

Well that little theory was destroyed with my "accident" she's been asking the moment I come in the door. If I had it my way she'd stop pretending to care about me and go back to planning her oh so special engagement party that is apparently "the talk of the town" my mother excitedly told us all at dinner as I choked down food ignoring the pain in my chest.

Sighing I stomp up to my room and flop onto my bed frustrated. I just need a little while off to go do something I really want to do, I think burying my head in my pillow resisting the urge to go back downstairs and continue the heated discussion occurring between my mother and I about what I would be wearing this evening.

I want to dress simply, a nice pair of black skinny jeans my aunt bought me last year and the green cardigan I got this Christmas with my Top shop knee high black boots. When I suggested this to my mother she looked like I suggested we invite clowns to the party and have them juggle the little kids with chainsaws. God forbid the wife's daughter doesn't wear a stupid dress that she "Specifically picked out for you" and some pair of death trap heels.

It doesn't stop there oh no, I have to let some random person do my makeup and hair because my natural hair looks like it's been dragged through a bush backwards. You'd think that because she was my mother she'd know at least a little about her daughter.

Turns out the only person who knows me well enough is me. I don't do make up, not that I don't think it isn't helpful to hide spots or to put some blush on your face if you're extremely pale that actually has a purpose. Wearing it so you can be part of an image of a "Perfect family" isn't my definition of a purpose.

I can't help it this time and I bury my head into the pillow before screaming into it. I know I'm acting babyish but I'm in pain, but can't tell anybody I'm scared of hospitals because of seeing my father there too many times when I was younger. He just lay there pale as a ghost scars and bruises covering every inch of him I could see.

I can't tell anybody because who would believe me, I mean my mother is too caught up in her engagement party and where they'll go for their honeymoon to give a hoot. There's not a chance in heaven or hell that I'm going to Jonathan or his friends because after the whole nurse business Jace hasn't said a sentence to me, and Jonathan, well Jonathan has been too busy snogging Aline and threatening to kill the person to actually listen to me.

Jace. I can't stop thinking about him, I don't want to though. I want to get everything about him out of my head like he obviously has with me. Yet I can't, every time he's in the room my heart stats racing and I can't help but stop and listen to whatever he's saying.

It's stupid, but I thought after the night we slept together in my bed and then in the nurse's I thought we had something, that in this hell hole and the crap position my mother placed both of us, at least I would have somebody that'd maybe get where I was coming from, obviously not because the day I collapsed like a pathetic little girl he went cold without a second thought and he hasn't talked to me since.

And then there's Maia. Maia, who I've only known for a few weeks and yet it feels like we've become friends. Though not close enough friends, that after her sitting through one of my sob moments that'd I'd ever consider dragging her down again with my crappy family situation.

So I'm on my own again, and to be honest it's terrifyingly silent and dark inside my head. I should be trying to act like normal seventeen year old going out kissing guys laughing over some group photo we took, stressing over homework. Instead I'm sitting on my bed wondering whether to just give up.

I mean who would even miss me that much? My mother would have her fiance to comfort her, Jonathan would be fine probably wouldn't bat an eyelid and my friends from home, some friends they are if they haven't even texted you since you got here. Seriously they probably wouldn't give to craps. So what's stopping you?

I jump off of my bed sweat pouring down my face eyes wide open. Did I just think that? Jesus Christ I need to get out if the house now. I need to go out and calm the hell down, I must be really losing it if I'm having thoughts like that.

Quickly grabbing my duffel bag off the desk chair and shoving my wallet into the bag as well I plan how to get out of my room without catching anybody downstairs' attention. Window, you've done it once you can do it again. Just climb out jump onto the tree and jump down. Simple. Taking a deep breath I shoulder my bag and do just that landing in the tree with a grunt. Looking around me I make sure nobody is in the near area before I start climbing down until I'm nearly at the bottom.

When I get down as far as I can I jump like a cat and land knees slightly bent a ten point landing at least. Grinning to myself I brush off the little twigs that got caught in my cardigan then make my way into town to catch a bus.

Jace's POV:

I notice her leaving and know instantly that I'm going to follow her. Not creepily, more as a curious slightly protective friend of sneaking away girl's brother. For all I know she's going to meet the people that beat her up and I can finally find out who did it and make their life hell.

Not because I love her I remind myself sternly. I'm following her so I can tell a concerned Johnathan. Yeah keep telling yourself that, that's why you're grabbing your coat telling Johnathan you'll see him later at the party and following her out the door. "Shut up" I growl to myself slamming the front door keeping at least ten paces behind a determined Clary. I keep my eyes locked on her back but keep far back so if she looks back she won't see me following her.

She gets into our little town but doesn't stop. Doesn't stop to smile at anyone, instead she keeps her head down hood up just continuing to walk further into town. That is until she stops at the bus stop just before our school.

This is confusing, nobody takes this particular route to anywhere popular. She walked past that stop ten kilometres from here and across the road as well. So where is she going? I slip into a little intersection of the wall as she sits down in the bus shelter waiting for the only bus that comes this way.

When it comes I wait until she and the other four elderly ladies get on before hopping on and scanning the student card I always keep handy. Where Clary goes to the back corner and starts looking out the window, I stay up the front choosing to sit on the seat behind the conductor which is partially covered with a barrier keeping the conductor's door steady.

I plant myself down and for the first time wonder what the hell I'm doing. I have a conflicting argument in my head about it until on the fourth stop Clary gets up and starts making her way towards the entrance. I duck down as she passes me smiling at the conductor before hopping off.

I get up slowly and then jump off gaining a scowl from the conductor as he closes the door. I offer an apologetic smile before continuing my stalking of Clary, who is making good time storming away from the stop and turning a corner.

Swearing I jog to catch up and follow her as she walks into a bigger town which is completely alien to me but to Clary is obviously a regular, as she charges through people making her way towards… the train station? Where the hell are you going Clary? And why the hell did I even follow her in the first place.

She walks into the station and down a flight of stairs and goes towards a ticket desk, I follow needing to know where she's going but not wanting to alert her to my presence. She walks up and mummers Biggs station before handing over some money.

What the hell is the significance of Biggs station? I wonder as Clary leaves the desk and the first of two people in front of me go up to the desk. When I've paid for my ticket I go to the platform and there she is, she looks so small in this big building I want to go over and wrap my arms around her and promise her I'm still here.

No you won't, you want to know why you won't? Because you're a coward. You're scared because for the first time you like somebody for themselves and you've gone and screwed it up. Now she won't even talk to you and it's killing you. But you can't admit that to her, hell even yourself.

"Shut up" I growl again running my hand through my hair tiredly as a train comes rolling into the station and stops, Clary gets up and without looking either way and sits down beside a window. I get on and sit the other side of the carriage, grabbing a seat that will still let me see her.

After god how knows long and I decide to take a five minute nap that turns into twenty I jerk awake causing a few irritated glances my way before I worriedly glance over to where Clary is sitting and breathe a sigh of relief. She's still there, looking out of the window something obviously going on in her head.

When we get off I presume we are going to make our way to the exit but I'm mistaken. Clary goes the other way towards a little florist stall away from the train tracks. I stop at one of the little shops pretending to look at a magazine until Clary comes out with a red rose and a white lily wrapped in a little black bow.

What the hell is going on here? Why does she need flowers all of a sudden? Shaking my head I jump into the shop as she passes then follow her out the exit and to the left leaving the city behind she walks through loads of housing estates but never stops.

Then she turns right and I suddenly realise where we are and my stomach drops. We're outside a cemetery, then it hits me who must be buried here. Oh god Clary, please don't do this to yourself I beg her silently as she takes a deep breath and pushes the cemetery door open walking in.

I don't know whether or not to follow her, thoughts flying around my brain. I decide to follow her but at even more of a distance than before. No point getting caught now is there, I think following her as she slowly walks to a plot of land under a big droopy oak tree.

When she's far enough away that I know she won't notice me but I can still hear her I stop. She keeps going through towards a little marble gravestone. She takes off her coat and shivers slightly before sitting down on it and placing the flowers on the grave.

She strangles out a little sob before saying; "Hey Dad. How's things going upstairs? Keeping Auntie Maria entertained up there?" she laughs a little and my heart drops a little more every time she speaks.

"I've got news actually; hold onto your hat Dad. Mum's getting re married. Yeah really, she found this man off this dating website and it's been "Love at first sight" for both of them. Mum forced me into moving away from you and Izzy who I haven't seen since I moved last month, I've missed you and her everyday I've been there and I've wanted to come back here but things kept getting in the way"

She takes a breath laughing slightly before saying; "Actually not things, people. The man your wife has decided is the next "Love of her life" has a son about my age. He's an idiot who doesn't seem to have a thought in his brain" I'll have to tell Jon that one. I'm jerked out of the thought of Jon's face when she talks again.

"The thing is one moment I think he hates the idea of us being siblings, even more because mum is pregnant. Yet I got injured somewhat badly last week' if you call that somewhat badly, I'd like to see bloody awful. 'I got injured by these guy and his cronies' damn it so close to a name. "Anyway that's not the point. The point is that when I was in the nurse's office he pretended to be all concerned. Hell he even got his friend's in on it to. Though now, when it seems I'm fine the friend is being as cold as ice and Jonathan is just back to his normal self."

She sighs wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I feel really alone Dad" she starts sobbing curling into herself sobbing. I want to go over but I'm frozen to the spot looking at the toughest girl I know break down. "I felt so alone today I thought about ending it all. Just jumping out of the window and ending all of the crappy stuff that's going on" WHAT! SHE THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING HERSELF! WHAT? WHY? My brain is screaming in horror.

"I couldn't do it though." She laughs bitterly, "I think you taught me well enough to know I'm too valuable to just give out, I just felt at my lowest point, you know. I just feel like I can't turn to anybody. Nobody seems to see it from my point of view and I'm getting so tired of everything. Hell even the one person I stupidly thought I could trust went cold on me, refuses to talk to me and I have no friends."

Then I realize who the friend is. The friend who turned cold on her and refused to talk to her. The one person who she felt she could talk to was. I don't wait to hear the rest of what she's saying needing to get out of here before I throw up. She meant me, oh god she was going to kill herself and I decided to play ego man and refuse to talk to her all week.

I get out of the cemetery before collapsing onto the floor taking deep breaths in, trying to comprehend what she just told her dead father and not anybody in her family. When it feels like I'm not going to collapse again I get back to the train station and get onto a train going back home. This time I'm not even a little tired, my brain is too busy trying to think up a plan.

When I get home I slam the door shut and go up to my room a plan forming in my head for tonight. Oh god the party!


End file.
